Of Stars and Mischief
by losttothestars
Summary: Arella has silently ruled over the realm of Midgard for many years, and was once betrothed to the dark Prince of Asgard, Loki. She thought he had perished when he fell off the edge of the Bifrost, but he is back. He is ready to steal her throne, rule over her people, and take what was rightfully promised to him. Will she be able to defend her world? Or will Loki get what he wants?
1. Chapter 1

**Characters, places, and movie plot belong to Marvel. Arella Mildr belongs to me.**

* * *

I sighed in frustration as I sat with Dr. Selvig. The Tesseract had been acting up, giving off dangerous levels of gamma radiation. I stood up with a scowl on my face. "I'm sorry Doc. I really have no idea what is going on." I spoke softly, voice just above a whisper. "Perhaps we should ask Fury to evacuate the building?"

"Already did Arella." He said holding up his cell phone with a smile. I rolled my violet eyes but smiled nonetheless.

"I will never understand those things, nor why Fury thinks it necessary for me to have one. They are a very lazy form of communication. I actually still try to go out and talk to people." It was his turn to roll his blue eyes as he ran a hand through his short grey hair, laughing lightly.

"Are you just against all forms of technology?" he asked.

"No. I wouldn't work here if I was." I said, sticking my tongue out. "If the technology benefits people then I am all for it."

"You think an IPod is beneficial? And don't lie, I know you have one."

"Of course it benefits people! You have music on demand. Music is so beautiful! It tells us tales that we can dance to. When I was much younger only the very rich could afford to see musicians. Now people are given the beauty of music with just the click of a button! It doesn't stop people from composing; in fact it has caused more people to realize how amazing music truly is. Plus until I have a child of my own, my IPod is filling the hole in my heart…I love it unconditionally."

"What don't you love unconditionally?" he laughed. I shrugged.

"It cannot be helped. It is in my nature after all." I said gently. I looked down at my snow white skin as it glowed. This only happened when I was happy, which was whenever I was at base. It was hard living like a normal person. I couldn't be happy outside of base, lest my secret be known to the whole world. Only my co-workers at S.H.I.E.L.D. knew of my secret, and they didn't even know why I was this way. They assumed it was an anomaly. Something to do with my genetics. They weren't entirely wrong.

I was happy to have S.H.I.E.L.D. to turn to. They accepted me and were happy to have me amongst their ranks. I spent so much time on this planet, locked away from the people until I was needed. Because of S.H.I.E.L.D. what I thought would be eternal loneliness had disappeared. I had many friends here, the closest to me being Agent Clint Barton, or Hawkeye, and Agent Phil Coulson, who had become a father figure to me during my time here.

"Dr. Selvig. Agent Mildr." Came the voice of none other than Nick Fury. I turned to face him and I felt my happiness drain away. There was a cold and serious look on his face, his eye patch making him look even more menacing. "Please report on the status of the Tesseract."

"She's been misbehaving." Said Selvig as he walked up to Fury. Based on the look on Fury's face he wasn't too pleased. I couldn't blame him; I was under a lot of stress as well. However I was in no mood to hear Fury whine about how we don't know what we're doing. While Selvig explained the situation to Fury I made my way over to Hawkeye who was up in his "nest." I climbed up with ease and he smiled as I sat down beside him. "You get more and more talented each time I see you." I scoffed and gave him a light shove.

"Please! I've had over a thousand years to train and practice. I can't even say I don't mean to brag, because there is no point in denying it. Of course I'm talented. It is, in my opinion anyways, an unfair advantage." I let a small sigh escape my red lips as I rested my head on Clint's shoulder. He was my best friend. Probably the only person at base who seemed to understand how out of place I sometimes felt.

"You're glowing again." He said poking my nose. I pouted and poked his stomach, giggling lightly.

"No need to state the obvious Clint. Of course I'm glowing. I'm happy."

"Like always." He said giving me a kiss on the cheek. We heard Fury call him, and Clint stood, waving a quick goodbye before jumping over the rail to join them. I stayed in my spot, watching over them as they tried to figure out what exactly was going on. I looked down at my skin, and the white glow that radiated off of it. I had lived for so long, yet I still looked the same as I did when I turned eighteen all those years ago. Sometimes I wonder why Odin picked me. I was such a young thing; I shouldn't even have spoken to him.

I remember looking over Asgard from my place in the sky. I was young, very young, for a star anyways. Yes I was once a star. I was small and I could barely shine at that time. Odin always looked to the stars for advice, for many of us were old and wise and had seen many things over the course of our lifetimes. Odin has asked us to help him. Tension between the Asgardian and the Frost Giants of Jötunhiem were growing. Odin feared the Jötunn's would declare war. He asked the stars for guidance.

The stars had always favoured the Asgardians over any other race, especially the Jötunn. They told the All-Father that he should strike and destroy the Frost Giants while they were still unprepared. I had felt fear and sadness grip my heart. I knew war was sometimes inevitable but at that moment I had the power to stop it. "My King." I said softly. "May I be allowed to speak?" The other stars began to protest, telling Odin I was too young and that I would be punished for not staying in my place. He waved his hand and silence fell.

"Speak my child." He said, gazing up at me with a smile.

"All-Father…I know you fear for the safety of your people. However I must beg you not to attack. The Frost Giants may not be a peaceful race, however they are still living and breathing creatures and do not deserve to be slaughtered despite what some of my brethren believe. You should not look for war my king, but you should always be prepared for it." My voice had barely been above a whisper. I had tried to be cautious with my words, for I did not want to anger anyone, especially the All-Father.

The world had gone silent in that moment. I was afraid. I could not help but regret speaking out of turn. I knew I would be punished for it. There was even the possibility of being cast out of Asgard, a punishment I did not think I could live with. However instead of a look of anger, a peaceful smile had graced the All-Father's face. "You are wise for one so young. Please tell me your name."

"It is Arella my King." I had felt honoured to receive such a compliment from the All-Father, the very picture of wisdom itself.

"And pray tell what does that name mean? It is unfamiliar to me."

"It means "Angel" my King. They are winged creatures talked about on the realm of Midgard. They are said to live among the clouds and stars."

"Do you happen to be fond of Midgard Arella?" asked Odin. Curiosity gleamed behind his eyes, a million ideas swimming through them.

"Yes my King. I have been told stories of the land for many years and have looked upon it a fair few times. The mortals who reside their fascinate me. With the short lives they have, they work so hard to live happily. However they lack the proper guidance to prevent the misfortunes that fall upon them. However should they be ruled by one, they shall rebel. It is simply in their nature." Odin laughed and shook his head.

"Yes they are a very stubborn race. One I am not sure how to deal with. Either way I thank you for your advice and I shall take it to heart. You are very wise Arella of the Stars. Do not fear speaking should I come to seek your council." With those words Odin departed. I was not scolded, nor was I praised. The Elders were angry that I had spoken out against their wishes, however I was in Odin's favour, so they could not punish me.

Eventually war did break out between Asgard and Jötunhiem, but Odin had been ready. Soon the Jötunn's were defeated and the All-Father returned. However I noticed in his arms he held something. The other stars did not seem to notice. In Odin's arms was a new born babe, with short black hair, green eyes and pale skin. Where the babe had come from I did not know, but I knew I would find out. That very night Odin had called upon me and all the other stars disappeared behind the clouds. He told me the babe was named Loki, and that he was the son of Laufey, and had been left to die in a temple in Jötunhiem. Odin felt pity for the babe and had taken him, to raise in an Asgardian form. The boy was heir to the throne of Jötunhiem. Would one day rule all of the Frost Giants. I could not help but feel the boy was nothing more than a pawn.

However, as I listened to Odin I realized that was not the case. He truly did care for the boy, and wanted to give him the life he deserved. I told him that there would have to be a time in which he would tell Loki of his true nature, otherwise the boy could discover it by accident. Odin agreed and then departed. For many years Odin sought my council, especially concerning Thor and Loki. I would deliver the best advice I could, but was often unsure of myself. One night Odin approached me with a large smile on his face. I had been confused. Usually he wasn't smiling until the end of our little talks. Nonetheless I prepared myself for the news I was about to be presented with.

"Arella of the Stars!" Odin boomed, his smiling widening. "I have marvelous news." I couldn't help but laugh. For his old age Odin had the heart of a young child.

"What is it you wish to discuss my King?" I asked.

"I have decided to give Midgard a leader, however not one like me. Not a glorified war God who is too old to understand such a new realm. Someone kind, young and just must rule this realm silently, only stepping in when the time feels right. Do you believe this is a wise decision Arella?" Odin asked.

"Oh it's an excellent idea All-Father! It is exactly what the Midgardian's need!" I said excitedly. Odin chuckled.

"I am glad you agree." He said grinning.

"If I may ask my King, who have you chosen to rule Midgard?" I asked curiously. I knew whoever it was would have to be strong, for it would be no easy task.

"It is amusing that you ask Arella. For you see I have chosen you as Midgard's ruler." I was shocked. I was not strong, or brave. I knew very little about the realm, let alone how to rule it.

"My King…I cannot tell you how grateful I am to be given such an honour, however I do not believe I am qualified for such a position. I am not even a God, nor do I have a human form. I will never be able to rule over the people. I do not understand, so how could I rule them?"

"You are too modest child, and while I trust your good opinion I have made my decision. However you do present an interesting point. How can you rule without understanding?" After that question I felt myself being pulled, away from the sky and all the other stars, and soon everything went black.

I was reborn as a mortal baby girl, with no recollection of my life among the stars. Odin gave me to a mortal couple who had not yet been graced with the joy of a child. They raised me as a mortal despite knowing the truth about my nature and future. They taught me how to love, to be strong, how to fight and about respect. They loved me like their own and did so for eighteen years. My mortal father had been a tall and strong man with dark brown hair and deep blue eyes. My mother was also tall, but not as tall as my father. She had long blond hair that was just past her shoulder blades. Her eyes had been a warm chocolate brown. Always filled with love.

When I turned eighteen it was one of the first times I realized I looked nothing like my parents. My hair was light brown, with strands of gold and red intermingled and it cascaded down to the middle of my back in loose curls. My skin was as pale as the snow and could never gain colour like my parents. I stood at only 5'2 and unlike most in the village I was rather curvaceous. The most confusing part of my appearance however was my eyes. They were purple. A brilliant shade of violet. I had never met anyone else with eyes like mine. They made me the subject of ridicule for many years when I was a child, however now people said they contributed to my beauty.

On my eighteenth birthday Odin appeared to me. He restored my memories and my powers, making me immortal once again. He had taken what I said to heart and had allowed me to live amongst the Midgardian's so that I could understand them and be a good and just ruler. It was then and there that Odin made me a silent ruler. Queen of Midgard. I had ruled for the last one thousand and five hundred years. Everyone I had ever loved and cared for in my human life had disappeared long ago. As grateful as I was to the King, I constantly felt out of place and lonely. That was why I got involved with S.H.I.E.L.D. so that way I could learn as much about this modern world that I could.

The sound of a large spark snapped me out of my memories. Looking down at the Tesseract, I saw as it sparked to life and a bolt of blue shot out. I jumped up quickly and leapt over the railing, land swiftly, prepared for whatever the fates had in store. The Tesseract opened a portal and from it emerged a man. He wore a helm of gold, with two horns protruding from the front. His clothes were black and green and fit for one of royal birth. His skin was pale just like mine. In his hand was a golden staff that glowed an eerie blue at its end. I could make out Fury's voice but could not hear what he was saying. The man lifted his head, a wicked smile on his face. And then his eyes met mine. Emerald green against violet. I froze, eyes widening in fear. Odin had told me that he was dead. Lost after falling off the edge of the Bifrost. Loki, Prince of Asgard, son of Odin, traitor of the realms, and my betrothed, was alive.


	2. Chapter 2

** Characters, places and movie plot belong to Marvel. Arella Mildr belongs to me.**

* * *

Loki looked down at his scepter before pointing it directly at Fury, Clint and I. A bolt of blue light shot out. We moved out of the way as quickly as we could. Clint grabbed my arm and pulled me to the side, hiding me behind one of the machines in the room. I was panting and my mind was all over the place. I could hear the gunshots being fired and the bodies crashing to the floor quickly after. He was alive. He was alive. How could he have survived? Why was he here? So many questions ran through my mind and I couldn't even tell my left from my right, or make out Clint's voice as he tried to talk to me. Fear gripped my heart and I felt like I couldn't breathe.

"Arella! Arella! Come on, snap out of it!" shouted Clint. He turned my face towards him and I looked at him with fearful eyes. "You need to focus! Do you understand me?"

"I'm sorry, Clint. What do you need me to do?" I asked, trying my best to swallow my fear even though it was visible on my porcelain face.

"I need you to use your powers on him. I'll cause a distraction. It should give you enough time. Alright?" I nodded my head and he ran off to deal with Loki. I prayed to the Gods that he wouldn't get hurt. I closed my eyes and began to focus. I looked at the minds in the room as most of their bodies got tossed aside. I made out Fury's and then Clint's. However the most obvious was Loki's. The aura was a bright green. How fitting. It glowed brighter than any other in the room. I allowed my own mind to wander closer to it, so I could take a peek inside.

This power wasn't mind control. I was an empath. I could feel and control people's emotions. I had never hurt anyone with this power; I had only stopped the anger and hatred that would cause them to do bad things. As I approached Loki's mind I sensed there was something wrong. I began to feel chills running up my spine and suddenly I felt it, like fire pulsing through my veins before wrapping itself around my body. I couldn't help but let out a loud scream as my body writhed in pain.

My eyes snapped open and they met emerald green once more. He stood above me as I lay flat against the floor, the pains slowly subsiding. He had a smirk on his face as malice burned in his eyes. He crouched down beside me and removed his helm. My entire being began to shake with fear. "My, my such a pretty little thing you are." I tried my best to glare but it only caused his smile to widen, revealing his perfect teeth in a menacing sneer. "Did you really think a poor creature like you could invade my mind?"

I was about to answer when Clint suddenly stepped in front of me. I felt my skin begin to glow as feelings of relief and joy washed over me. Clint was still alive. "Get away from her." Clint growled, pulling out an arrow, aiming it directly at Loki's left eye, Loki chucked at Clint. His eyes fell upon me and they widened as he saw my glowing skin. Dread filled me and the light disappeared. His smile returned as he looked back at Clint once again.

"You protect her with no regard for yourself." He said tilting his head as he gripped his sceptre tighter in his hand. "You have heart." His voice was low and filled with venom. He knocked Clint's bow out of his hands with his sceptre, gripping him by the throat and placing the sceptre above his heart. The blue light of the sceptre pulsed and soon Clint's eyes were turning the same unnatural colour. Mind control. I felt anger build up inside me and I jumped up pushing Loki away from Clint.

"Stop!" I screamed. I looked at Clint and saw the eyes of minion instead of a free man. I turned back to Loki, fist clenched, body shaking. "Let him go." I said firmly. He strode towards me and despite how desperately I wished to run, I held my ground. With the tip of his sceptre, he tilted my head up so our eyes could meet.

"And pray tell what would compel me to do such a thing?" he asked. "I seem to be the one in control my dear and I don't feel like relinquishing any of it."

"I don't care how you feel; you will release my friend and leave this realm." I growled through clenched teeth. He chuckled as he removed his sceptre from its place where it held my chin. He gripped my arm tightly and spun me around, pinning me to a nearby wall roughly. I groaned in pain and struggled against his hold. I froze as he leaned in close to me, his lips a mere inch from my own. I felt my breath hitch and a blush spread across my face. It had been too long since we had been this close.

I felt him grip my chin as he forced me to look at him once more. I felt my gaze harden as violet clashed with emerald once more. "I must say it is truly a pleasure to see you again Arella of the Stars." My eyes widened in fear. How did he know it was me? How? Odin could not have told him. He had promised not to until Loki knew of his true nature, and even when that happened he had fallen into Odin sleep and then Loki had fallen off the Bifrost. Loki shouldn't know. "You're surprised that I know. Well as great of a liar the All-Father was, I always get what I want. With a few manipulative words Frigga told me everything Odin had kept from me, including you. A Goddess of the Stars sent down Midgard to be raised as human. To become humble. To understand the pathetic and stubborn race, only to be graced with the gift of immortality once more so that she could rule them. She became a queen of legend, though her story would only be known by a royal family of Asgard. Frigga told me your intelligence and kind heart would be a perfect match for me, but she said not a word of your beauty, or the passion I see burning in your eyes."

His hand brushed my cheek. Without even thinking I slapped him. "You do not have the right to touch me Loki of Asgard!" I spoke, voice shaking as my anger continued to rise. The fear I had once felt for him was now diminished by the need to protect what was dear to me. He laughed lightly as he turned back, eyes flooding with annoyance. He grabbed my neck tightly and pressed me further into the wall. I cried out in pain and bit my lip, closing my eyes. I felt his cheek rest against mine as his lips brushed my ear. I shivered and tried to move away but his grip only tightened. I didn't like him being so close. My skin began to glow faintly, but I wasn't happy. No, it was a strange feeling, one I'd never felt before. I wanted it to stop, but at the same time, I didn't. I was beginning to become afraid once more and Loki knew it,

"Your body betrays your emotions my little star. You are so defiant. So strong. Yet you are just like these mortal fools. You crave subjugation." He whispered. I shook my head from side to side as I struggled but it was no use. I looked around the facility. I saw Fury grab the Tesseract as he moved to leave the building. I couldn't help the smile that graced my face.

"Please don't. I need that." Said Loki as he turned his head to face Fury.

"This doesn't have to get any messier. Let go of Agent Mildr and let us leave with the Tesseract. Whoever you think she is, you're wrong." Fury spoke calmly, but I could hear the underlying threat in his voice.

"Of course it does. I've come too far for anything else. I am Loki of Asgard, and I am burdened with glorious purpose." He spoke with arrogance and pride. He looked back to me with a sly grin. "As for your little Agent, it appears she hasn't told you everything. Keeping secrets my darling?" I glared as I continued to struggle in his hold, only adding to his amusement.

"Loki? Brother of Thor?" asked Selvig as he stepped out from his hiding place.

"We have no quarrel with your people." Said Fury.

"An ant has no quarrel with a boot." Loki said simply.

"You plan on stepping on us?"

"I come with glad tidings of a world made free." I raised an eyebrow at Loki and he smiled.

"Free from what?" asked Fury, drawing Loki's attention away from me once more.

"Freedom. Freedom is life's great lie. Once you accept that, in your heart…" dragging me with him Loki placed his sceptre over Selivig's heart, and my own wrenched as I watched his eyes turn that unnatural blue. Tears began to rise up in my eyes. I felt totally helpless. I couldn't do anything with the others in the room. I needed them to escape. "…you will know peace." Loki finished with a grin.

"Yeah, you say peace, I kind of think you mean the other thing." Fury still held the Tesseract tightly. I looked to the side and saw Clint as he slowly approached us.

"Sir, Director Fury is stalling. This place is about to blow. Drop a hundred feet of raw material, he means to bury us." Spoke Clint, his voice emotionless.

"Like the Pharaohs of Old." Said Fury with a smirk. I bit my lip as I looked between all the people I cared about.

"Fury get out of here." I spoke gently. "Loki won't leave without me. Get the Tesseract to a safe location." Fury looked at me, shock and sadness present in his eyes. "Get out!" I screamed. Fury nodded his head before taking off in run.

"Drop him." Loki all but growled. Clint, Selvig and all of the former S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents Loki now controlled, followed Fury out of the collapsing building. Crystal tears fell down my face as I sighed in partial relief. I prayed that they would be safe, but now I had myself to worry about. I felt myself be slammed back into a wall again, the air being knocked out of my lungs.

"You won't win." I said between pants. "Even if they get the Tesseract you won't succeed." I closed my eyes and tried to relax. I searched inside me until I found the light. The Heart of a Star. I focused on it and watched as it began to grow.

"And who will stop me my dear? Your pathetic mortals? I'd like to see them-" he didn't get the chance to finish as my eternal light burst forth from inside me. I felt Loki's grip on me disappear as he was knocked across the room. I fell to the floor shaking violently as I felt the old power surging through me. I knew that Loki wouldn't be dead, he was a Jötunn, and his body would be over the effects in a minute or two. The building was shaking and I knew I had to leave quickly.

I stood up, running towards the nearest exit. I ran past Loki who lay flat on the floor. I couldn't help but smirk. He underestimated me. I did not blame him; many men had made the same tragic mistake, although he was the first to experience that power. "I suggest you get out of here before the building collapses. You were lucky enough to survive my attack; I don't think you'll be so lucky to survive again." I spoke softly. "Go back to whatever realm you've been hiding in and stay there. If you continue to try and take over this realm, I will not hesitate to kill you." With those as my parting words I ran as fast as my feet could carry me, out of the building just as it fell in on itself.

I looked at the place that had been like a second home, now destroyed. I prayed to the Gods that Loki had not made it out of there. I collapsed to the ground, my body exhausted from the strain of using such raw power. Despite that I was now in the form of an Asgardian Goddess, I still possessed the Heart of a Star. An eternal light that burned bright. It was the reason I could glow when I was happy. It was the reason for my attack. If I so wished that light could be used for defensive purposes. The light could be blinding and full of force, enough to knock someone off their feet and break their body. I knew however that Loki would be able to heal himself. I just hoped it stalled him long enough to prevent his escape.

"Agent Mildr! Agent Mildr do you copy?" I heard Nick Fury's voice. I pushed the button on my earpiece.

"I copy sir. Please tell me that you got away with the Tesseract." My voice was filled with worry, and I prayed to the Gods Loki wouldn't get what he wanted.

"Barton shot me just as I got outside the building. He escaped with the Tesseract along with Loki's other minions. I tried to stop them but it was no use." He said. He sounded ashamed in himself. In S.H.I.E.L.D. We had failed.

"I'm going after them." I stated.

"You will do no such thing!" Fury boomed. "I'm activating the Avengers initiative and you will be joining. Loki is dangerous Arella. You can't take him on by yourself. You also have a lot of explaining to do. It appears you've been keeping secrets."

"Clint is the only friend I have Fury! I won't leave him at the mercy of that monster! And he has Selvig! Who knows what Loki will make him do with the Tesseract?! As for my secrets sir, you'll find them out soon enough. I am going, and that is final!" I yelled. Before he could respond I threw off my earpiece and stomped on it, smashing it to bits.

I looked out at the night sky. Not a star was shining. How fitting. I closed my eyes and began to search through the many minds that inhabited this world. I knew Clint's just as well as my own. I just had to find it. I searched and searched, becoming even more fatigued with the amount of energy I had used in one night. Then suddenly I found it. It wasn't far off, but it was surrounded by that eerie blue glow that had taken over his eyes. I couldn't even break through the barrier to see the real him. Without a moment's hesitation I ran off to go and rescue my friend.


	3. Chapter 3

**Characters, places, and movie plot belong to Marvel. Arella Mildr belongs to me. This chapter is a bit shorter than the previous ones. My apologies. Please enjoy.**

* * *

Eventually I caught up to the little group of minions. They had stopped at an abandoned warehouse a couple of miles away. I rolled my eyes and laughed a little. Loki was as obvious as a comic book villain. I could see a few guards at the doors. They were wearing S.H.I.E.L.D. uniforms. I let a growl slip past my lips. This was my kingdom. These were my people. Loki had no right to be here. Whether he wanted to accept it or not he had his own kingdom. Jötunhiem. If he thought he could push me around and break me like a porcelain doll, he was sorely mistaken.

I crept closer, hiding behind a small bush. I looked at the glowing blue eyes of the guards. There was no way to distract them, I knew that. They obeyed Loki and Loki alone. I needed to find a way in. I needed to save Clint and the others from Loki. I couldn't help but laugh sadly at the thought that Loki believed he was a monster, because of his ancestry. No. It was these acts that destroyed him. To think that I had ever agreed to marry him. Of course Odin had not known of his nature at the time, but I couldn't help but feel anger. Engagement and marriage among the Gods was not the same as it was on Midgard.

Among the Gods acts of engagement or marriage were a binding contract, kept secret until a proposal was made. Once a proposal was accepted by both parties it could only be broken by death. When Odin asked me if I would agree to such a marriage I was hesitant. I had never been with a man before, let alone felt love. I did not want to marry if I could not hold feelings for my husband. That night Odin had taken me to Asgard, to attend a masque that was being held in the palace. He had given me a simple purple dress, a style that the lower class noble women of Asgard wore. He also gave me a mask made of black metal that was decorated with silver stars that covered the skin around my eyes. He said he wanted me to meet Loki, but not as a queen, just as a girl. I entered the great hall with a group of other women, slipping in undetected.

I decided not to dance and instead just sat by the side silently watching the crowd and the customs of Asgard. The first time I laid my eyes on Loki I could have sworn my heart stopped. He was breathtakingly handsome. He was tall, towering at least a foot and three inches taller than me. He was dressed in elegant armour of gold, with a long cape of fine emerald green cloth. His long raven locks were slicked back and his emerald green eyes were dulled with boredom.

Throughout the night I watched how Loki reacted to his surroundings. Sadness was evident in his eyes as he watch Thor dance with a beautiful woman every dance, share stories of magnificent adventures with all his friends, and especially as Odin present Thor with the mighty Mjolnir. It hurt to see the pain in Loki's eyes. I knew that Odin did not mean to show favouritism to Thor, for he loved them both very much. The first born however, even on Midgard, was treated differently and seemed to receive special treatment compared to the younger siblings. I couldn't help but want to make him feel happy, so I walked over to him, and curtseyed when I stood in front of him.

"My prince." I spoke delicately.

"My lady." He smiled as he bowed. As we both rose I allowed a gentle smile to grace my face.

"I could not help but notice the bored expression you have allowed to cross your features. Are you not one to dance?" I asked curiously. He smirked.

"No I'm afraid I am not. You see most women have a taste for a different kind of man." His eyes flickered over to Thor and I frowned slightly. "And most of the women who seek my company do it simply because I am a prince. However most of them cannot even hold an intelligent conversation so I send them away. But now I must wonder, what sort of woman are you?" I laughed lightly and shook my head.

"I am not either of those women, nor would I like to be. I am afraid to say that I am but a simple girl, wishing to ask a lonely boy if he would enjoy my company." Despite how confident my voice sounded I could feel my heart beating wildly in my chest. I could tell my cheeks had turned a deep scarlet. Loki smiled and I felt relief wash over me.

"I would be happy to keep your company, milady." He said. I looked into his eyes and saw joy reflected in them. It warmed my heart. Outside of the few family members and friends I had, I had never felt this desperate need to make someone incredibly happy. My heart was racing, my cheeks burning. I felt nervous and scared, hoping desperately that he approved of me. I couldn't help but get lost in his eyes each time he looked at me. I very much wished to take off my mask so he could see me the way I saw him, but only the royalty of Asgard was allowed the liberty of an unhidden face that night.

Loki and I spent a good part of the evening talking about a variety of subjects, from the other realms, to what we had studied, and even our particular skills. He wanted me to sing for him after I revealed it was a passion of mine, however I politely refused and instead had asked him to demonstrate his magic and show me why he was called the God of Mischief and Lies. He conducted quite a few mean tricks, especially on his brother Thor, one such example being when he turned Thor's wine into a drink so foul that Thor promptly spat it out on the woman who was seated next to him. I could not hold back my laughter for the whole night.

Still Loki insisted upon hearing me sing. He dragged me out to the balcony, which overlooked the royal gardens. "Come now! You can't possibly refuse to sing now. We're alone! No one, besides myself, will hear your voice." He said enthusiastically. I couldn't help but giggle. Loki was truly like an innocent child, and it made him all the more charming.

"Oh yes my dear prince. Why would a young woman such as myself be nervous at the thought of singing a song, to a man, in such an intimate setting?" I asked with a smirk, my sarcastic tone amusing him. He stepped forward, coming closer to where I was sitting. He looked down at me, green eyes flashing with the intensity of an emotion that was foreign to me. I had struggled to keep my emotions in check, a challenge I had to face the whole night. I could not afford to reveal myself by being extremely happy. If my skin began to glow, my cover would have been destroyed. Yet I couldn't help but blush again and I looked down to the ground.

I felt him gently grip my chin and lift my face to look at him, my violet eyes wide and innocent, until they fluttered closed as he ran a hand through my light brown hair. "Do I make you nervous?" he whispered. I nodded my head slightly. "Why?" he asked softly. I opened my eyes to look at him once again and smiled lightly.

"You ask in the hopes my embarrassment will increase. I know that my blush must be terribly amusing." He laughed and pinched my red cheek. I let a pout rest on my red lips. "Thank you for proving me right Loki. However I cannot honestly say why I am nervous. I haven't ever felt like this before. You are actually the first man to get this close and touch me in such a way. For the first time in my life I feel I do not truly know." My voice had trailed off into a whisper as I looked into Loki's eyes. Never in my life had I felt so honest. I was lost and confused, but I knew Loki was the only person who could help me find the answers to this riddle of emotion.

Suddenly I felt a hand slip in mine as I was pulled up from my seat as Loki wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me close. "What are you doing?" I had asked with a laugh. He didn't say anything, just placed my hand on his shoulder. His eyes were soft and caring, as he began to dance with me. I could barely hear the music, but he did not allow me to stumble. We glided across the balcony, him smiling and laughing as my blush continued to increase. Those moments were so intimate. So special.

When the dance finally ended I was at a loss for words. Never in all my years of life had I connected with someone as well as I had with Loki. He cupped my cheek and I had closed my eyes, leaning into his cool touch. I felt him begin to pull me closer as I felt his cool breath fan across my lips. I did nothing to stop it. I didn't want to. His lips were just about to rest against mine, when we heard someone clear their throat.

Loki and I had both jumped back, embarrassed by our situation. Odin stood at the entrance of the balcony, a knowing smile upon his face. "It is time to depart, milady. You need to get back to your home." I could not help but pout like a child. I looked back at Loki, who wore a similar look of disappointment upon his face.

"May I ask to tread on your hospitality for a few moments longer All-Father? For I do not know when I shall return to this realm." I said. Odin nodded his head. I smiled before turning back to Loki.

"You are not of Asgard?' he asked, confusion lacing his words. I moved my hands behind my neck and unhooked the chain of the necklace that lay hidden beneath my dress. It was a pair of silver angel wings embedded with purple stones at the tip of each feather. It was my own symbol. I placed the necklace in his hand.

"I am afraid not my dear prince, but do not fret. We shall see each other again. Until then hold onto that necklace, and keep me in your heart and memories." I leaned in at that moment and kissed his pale cheek before I walked towards Odin.

"Do I not at least get to see the full face or hear the name of the woman who has bewitched me this night?" he asked. I couldn't help the giggle that slipped past my lips.

"Something's are better left as a mystery." As soon as the words fell off my tongue Odin transported me back to Midgard. I remember feeling pain being away from Loki, and once again I didn't know why. It wasn't love then, or was it? I cannot be sure. Odin then asked me once again, if I would have Loki as a husband. I accepted without hesitation. For many long years I thought about him and the special moments we had spent together.

However my feelings for Loki changed after I learned of his crimes against both Asgard and Jötunhiem. A part of me felt pity, but I was more relieved that I would not be forced to marry such a cruel man. If he had accepted I would have been bound to him till one of us passed, a fate I did not wish to have. When I saw him enter my realm through the portal my entire being had frozen. It seemed I was still tied to the same fate. He knew I was his betrothed, but as far as I knew he did not recognize me as the maiden from that night. I could only pray he never would, otherwise he'd never let me go.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay so chapter 4! Sorry it took me so long to update. School is a pain. Anyways hope you enjoy this chapter! I had a lot of fun writing it. Movie plot, characters and settings belong to Marvel. Arella Mildr and Agent Lily Sinclair belong to me.**

* * *

A cold pressure against my throat snapped me out of my thoughts. I cursed myself as I heard a dark chuckle next to my ear. I cringed, allowing his sceptre to cut me slightly. I could feel his cool breath on the shell of my ear, practically sensing the smirk on his face and the mischievous glint in his eyes. "For one who loves to explore minds, yours is out in the open just begging to be invaded. I hope the rest of you is just as eager." He whispered and I couldn't help but shudder. "I trust Odin did not tell you I could read minds? That is undoubtedly due to the fact that he was unaware. He is wise and yet so easily tricked." He turned me around to face him and I glared, anger flashing in my violet depths.

"Release me." I spoke with venom I did not know I even possessed.

"Release you? Oh no my little star. I have waited for this moment for so long." He raised his hand and stroked my cheek gently. I felt a blush begin to rise and pulled back quickly. His arm encircled my waist and pulled me flush against him. He sneered as he brushed my hair out of my face. "At first I just came to this realm to use the Tesseract and destroy the Queen my father had promised me. I almost didn't recognize you, after all it's been quite some time, but how could anyone ever forget these eyes? So filled with emotions. So easy to read. Only now they are filled with hate instead of love. Such a pity." He smiled wide and I let a growl slip past my lips.

"I have never held any love for you. Perhaps affection but never love. However even if I did love you it matters not now. Any feelings I had for you died the day you betrayed your family and kingdom. If I had known what a monster you really were I would have never agreed to marry you, but how could I have been able to see past the façade of the God of Lies?" I spat. He gripped my chin tightly and leaned in close.

"You did love me. I could see it in your eyes as we danced. You love me still. You can deny it all you wish but I know the truth." He mocked. I shook my head furiously and pushed him away from me.

"I do not love you!" I screamed. "How could I? You are not the same man you were that day. You have become cruel and malicious. You have betrayed your family and your home, instead choosing to act like a child who lost an incredibly stupid game! Now you have come to my realm and have taken over the minds of my people. You even have the audacity to say that you shall have me? That you want me? You are nothing more than a broken boy, hoping to get your father's attention by acting like a simple brat and taking what you believe is yours! Well know this Loki of Asgard, I am Arella of the Stars, advisor and servant of Odin, and silent Queen of Midgard and I shall do everything in my power to stop you. Not my kingdom, my mind, my body, nor my heart and soul shall ever be yours. That is my promise to you, my lost prince." I panted as my fists lay clenched at my sides as I fought the urge to strike Loki where he stood. His eyes, once filled with confidence, now flashed in anger. He gripped my arm and pulled me close.

"You will pay for those words my little star." He growled. I couldn't help but laugh.

"What power do you have over me? At any moment I could blast you away and escape just like I did at base." I smirked, allowing myself to feel cocky for a moment. Yet his eyes only seemed to brighten at my words, amusement finding its way back into them.

"Do you truly believe I am foolish enough to make the same mistake twice?" he threw his head back and laughed sinisterly. "Oh no. No my little star. I have a few tricks up my sleeve. Designed just for you." I felt myself freeze to the spot as a lump formed in my throat.

"What do you mean?" I asked quietly. He smirked and stroked my cheek once more. I turned my face away quickly, glowering up at him.

"Barton! Please step towards us." He shouted. Barton jumped down from the roof of the building, landing gracefully and quickly running towards us. My eyes widened in fear as I looked back at Loki.

"Don't you dare drag him into this! This is between you and I. Barton has nothing to do with it!" I shrieked. He looked at me for a brief moment before turning back to Barton.

"Take out your gun." Loki ordered, and Barton did as commanded. "Now put it to your head, and pull the-"

"Stop! Stop it! Please!" I screamed as I began to cry. Loki held his hand up to Barton who didn't removed the gun from his head, nor his finger from the trigger. Loki began to walk towards me and I started to walk backwards. I tripped and fell to the ground, landing flat on my back. I felt Loki straddle me and pin my arms above my head. I struggled as I cried harder.

"You will silence your feeble sobbing this instant!" he shouted. He gripped my chin and leaned close so that our lips were only a few centimeters apart. I started to turn my head away once more but he pulled it back. "You will look at me." He growled. "As of this moment you are under my control. If you do anything to displease me do not think I will hesitate to slaughter Barton before your eyes!"

"You're a monster." I whispered.

"And you are a weak excuse for a Queen." He got off of me and stood, dusting off his clothing. "Stand and follow me." I got to my feet and walked over to him.

"You think me weak for caring for those I love, but that is the duty of a Queen. To love her people so much…that she'd sacrifice herself." I whispered. He scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Sentiment…what a childlike notion." He snarled. He pressed his sceptre against my back. "After you milady." I glared but stepped forward nonetheless. "Barton, get back to helping Selvig in lab!" he shouted over his shoulder.

"Yes sir." Said Clint as he strode past us quickly. I felt so helpless. Loki held Clint's life in the palm of his hand. If I so much as looked at Loki the wrong way he would destroy Clint right before my eyes. I had no choice but to listen to what I was told, no better than a dog. The warehouse was dark and dingy. Once again a typical villain lair. The halls were dark, lit dimly by small dying light bulbs. Our footsteps echoed through the hallways, until we reached a lab, lit by the eerie blue light of the Tesseract. Many turned S.H.I.E.L.D. workers were running about, working on something of what appeared to be vast importance. I spotted Selvig and began to take a step towards him when I felt Loki grip my arm and pull me back.

"Not so fast my dear." He practically purred. I forced myself not to cringe at his proximity. He turned me around to face him, and by his side stood a woman, no older then thirty-five. She had shoulder length chestnut hair and her eyes reflected the colour of the Tesseract. Her skin was sun kissed, she was tall and seemed to have a good physique. I saw that she was in a S.H.I.E.L.D. uniform and felt myself frown. "This is Agent Sinclair, little star. She will be looking after you while I attend to some business. You will do everything she says, otherwise there will be severe consequences." His eyes flashed over to where Clint stood. "Are we clear?" I nodded my head slightly, fighting back the urge to scream. Agent Sinclair gently grabbed my hand and began to lead me down another hallway. We stopped in front of a large wooden door at the end of the hall.

"These are the Kings chambers." Agent Sinclair spoke delicately. "I've been asked to keep you in here until the King returns." I walked in slowly, looking at my surroundings. Emerald green and gold were a reoccurring theme. I rolled my eyes. Loki was so egotistical it made me sick, but I had no choice but to put up with it. While everything in the room was grand the bed was what instantly drew my attention. It was rather large for just one person. The bed curtains were green and decorated with gold tassels that cascaded past the green satin sheets. The bed was decorated with a number of pillows, more than anyone should need. A fire place rested on the opposite wall, made entirely out of black stone. The floors were a dark wood and the walls were green with a black pattern of roses. Several bookcases rested against the walls of the room, and a desk sat in the far corner, decorated with the tools of a master of magic. It was absolutely extravagant. It reminded me of my home. My heart ached at the thought that I may never be able to return. I turned back to Agent Sinclair a gentle smile on my face.

"What else has the King ordered for you to do with me?" I asked.

"He has asked me to draw you a bath, select a nightgown for you, and answer any question you may have, my Queen." She curtseyed and I cringed.

"Please do not address me as a Queen. I have never appreciated being labelled as such. Please just call me Arella." I said softly. "And please do tell me your first name."

"I have been ordered to address you as my Queen. And it is Lily, thank you for asking, my Queen. Now if you would please follow me into the bath." She said as she disappeared behind another wooden door. I quickly followed her and stood there dumbfounded. The tiles of the floor were black, the walls green with intricate and golden floral patterns. A large chandelier dangled down above the pool that rested in the middle of the room, large black pillars rising from the floor around it. It was absolutely breathtaking.

Lily stepped away from me and turned on the faucets. She began to pour in a number of different scented oils and soaps and soon bubbles were all that could be seen. As the bath continued to fill, Lily walked over to me and grabbed the zipper on my S.H.I.E.L.D. uniform and began to pull it down. I blushed darkly and stepped back. "I-I can do t-that myself Lily." I stuttered, trying to cover the little bit of skin she had exposed.

"A thousand apologies my Queen!" she said with a quick curtsey. "I shall turn away to give you privacy." And she did just that. I bent down and untied my boots, before taking off my S.H.I.E.L.D. uniform and removing my undergarments. I quickly stepped into the bath, my tense muscles instantly relaxing in the hot water. "I'll leave you to relax my Queen. Call for me when you are ready to step out and I shall lay out your nightgown."

She disappeared out of the room without another word. I leaned my head back against the edge of the bath, my mind racing as I tried to think of a way out of this dreadful situation. If I fought, Clint would die. If I ran away, Clint would die. The only safe option was to do what Loki said. The thought made me sick, but I knew it was the only way to spare my best friends life, and all the others Loki might harm in his rage. I would just have to live with being his puppet until Fury was able to find him.

I had no doubt this area was guarded by magic. It was likely that Loki had put up a shield that mortal eyes could not penetrate. If that was the case then I hoped Heimdall would see me in distress and send for help. With a sigh I stepped out of the bath and grabbed a towel that rested along the edge. I wrapped it tightly around myself, trying to cover up as much of my pale skin as possible. I walked out of the bath and back into the chambers where Lily was rummaging through the closet.

"Lily you don't have to do that." I said softly. Lily jumped a bit before turning to face me. I took another step closer to her and pushed her gently aside. "I am more than capable of getting my own clothes."

"But the King asked me-" she started, but I raised my hand and she fell silent.

"Lily I do not care what the King has asked. You are not my servant, and I do not want you to act like you are. I know that you do not believe you have a choice, but look into your heart! Please Lily! Fight this control he has over you!" I said desperately. Those inhuman blue eyes stared back at me in confusion. It hurt. It all hurt too much and I was helpless to do anything to stop it. Lily moved past me and pulled out a long green dress, made out a light material, with a reoccurring pattern of serpents dancing across it.

"Will this do my Queen?" she asked, ignoring my outburst. I nodded my head slightly.

"That will be fine." I whispered gently. "Though I would prefer if it was purple." I laughed lightly, allowing a fake smile to rest on my lips. However I could not hold back the tears, as hard as I tried, and soon they ran down my porcelain face. I didn't bother wiping them away.

"Why are you crying my Queen?" Lily asked, rushing to my side. Before I could respond a dark chuckle echoed throughout the room.

"Yes. Why are you crying my little star?" I didn't turn to look at him. I couldn't bare it. He had me in his possession already. Why wasn't that enough? "Did Agent Sinclair do something to upset you? Shall I have her punished?" he asked mockingly. I spun around quickly, tears still streaming, my blood boiling.

"You will not touch her. She has done nothing wrong!" I said angrily. His smile widened, and he grabbed Lily's arm, pulling her over to him.

"Oh but she must have, otherwise you wouldn't be crying." His grip tightened on Lily's arm and I could hear her bones cracking. She began to cry out in pain, but not once did she try to break away. My eyes widened in horror.

"Stop! Stop it Loki!" I screamed. He let go with a smirk and Lily fell to the ground, sobbing in pain. I rushed over quickly, holding my towel in place as I bent down beside her. Around her arm was a bruise in the shape of his hand. He had broken her arm, simply because I had cried.

I closed my eyes and thought of my happiest memories. Of when I was a young girl, playing in the village with my friends. When my parents told me stories before bed. When Odin had granted me the honour of ruling Midgard. The Heart of a Star began to glow bright, shining through my skin. I placed my hand over Lily's arm and pushed all of the positive power into her. Slowly the bruises faded, and I could feel the bones her arm shift as they reconnected.

I pulled back with a heavy sigh, and Lily looked up at me with that same confused expression. I smiled lightly and whispered, "Run." She quickly stood and bolted out of the room. I stood up on shaking legs and shot daggers at Loki. "She is but an innocent woman, yet you use her as nothing more than a pawn! You are a disgusting excuse for a God, let alone a King!" I sneered.

"Such brave words for a Queen who falls prey so easily." He said lowly. He strode towards me and I stood my ground, surprising him. He smiled.

"You are such an enigma. Scared one moment. Brave the next. What a wonder you are my little star." He said brushing my wet hair out of my face.

"For someone to be brave, they must first be afraid." I said bluntly. I moved over to where Lily had dropped the nightgown, grabbing it quickly. I began to move towards the bath, but Loki gripped my arm, pressing my back against his body.

"And where do you think you're going?" he whispered in my ear. I shivered lightly and blushed.

"I was going to go get dressed into something more appropriate than a towel." I mumbled. "However if you are going to insist I change in front of you…" I mumbled a few words in Old Norse under my breath. In a second the towel lay on the floor and the nightgown hung loosely on my frame. I pulled myself out of Loki's arms and smirked as I caught another surprised look on his face.

"You are trained in magic?" he asked, curiosity present in his tone. I shrugged my shoulders.

"I dabbled. Odin only taught me simple magic, such as changing colours, changing the shape or presentation of objects. Just neat little tricks to stop myself from being bored." I stated simply. With a few more words of Old Norse my hair had dried instantly, once again hanging in loose light brown curls.

"I could teach you more, if you'd like. I remember you found my tricks to be quite interesting." He said smugly. I rolled my eyes.

"The last thing I want is to learn anything from you. I can barely stand to be in your presence." I spat back at him. I heard him growl and before I knew it I was pinned to the bed beneath him, arms held high above my head as he straddled my waist. A furious blush rose to my face at our proximity and I struggled to get away.

"You say you can't stand to be near me, yet when I move closer that lovely red shade takes over your cheeks. Your heart is racing. One part of it is fear isn't it? But what else is making you this way? What is that burning sensation you feel?" he whispered softly, moving closer to my lips with each word. I turned my head away, wanting so desperately to hide. He gripped my chin tightly, forcing me to look back at him. "You are mine." He whispered.

"I'll never be yours!" I growled. "I am not a doll for you to play with!"

"Oh really?" he said with a laugh. "I think you are. As I recall you have been given to me as a gift, should I accept the terms."

"Even if you do I shall find a way to break it! Even if the only way is death." I said with malice. He began to laugh lightly as one of his hands moved to intertwine itself in my hair, gripping it tightly.

"You are foolish my little star, for there is no escape from me. I shall be the first man to kiss you. To bed you. Whether you come willingly or not. You will be mine, and mine alone. Do you understand?" he whispered just above my lips. I felt my body begin to tremble as I tried to control my fear. No man had ever touched me in any intimate way. I was as pure as the day I was born. I only wanted it taken by someone I loved.

"I-I am not y-yours!" I managed to get out. "You will n-ever have me!"

"You are mine, and I will have you in every way and any way I please. For on this day I agree to one day marry you, my love, Arella of the Stars." He spoke gently, as if the feelings behind such a proposal actually lived in his heart.

Suddenly there was a burning sensation, the same one Loki had mocked me for earlier, only now it lay above my left breast. It felt deliciously good, but at the same time scared me. I opened my mouth to speak and a moan slipped past my lips, a sound I was not accustomed to making. I arched my back as the feeling spread, trying desperately to move my hands so I could grip onto something. Small gasps and moans continued to slip past my lips as the feeling grew and I heard Loki groan deeply in my ear. He released my hands as he buried his face in my neck and I ran my fingers through his long black locks gripping them tightly.

It slowly began to fade and soon I lay on the green satin sheets, panting and staring at the ceiling with clouded eyes. Loki pushed up off of me, looking down at the expression on my face. He grinned evilly, but yet I was not afraid. With his hand he brushed off the strap of my night gown and traced a shape above my left breast, where the burning sensation still remained. I arched my back and gasped, clenching my eyes shut. Loki brushed my cheek gently, coaxing me to open my eyes.

"You are mine, Arella. For eternity." With those words he pressed his lips against mine. I tried to push him back, but did not have the strength or the heart to do so. He pressed me back into the bed as he deepened the kiss, urging me to kiss back. The burning sensation came back tenfold and I whimpered lightly. His tongue licked along my bottom lip and it was then that I surrendered to him.

My lips parted instantly and his tongue was soon playing with mine, dominating me in the simplest way. The moans continued to slip out as the unfamiliar sensations became too much to bare. He sucked on my tongue lightly and I felt a spark run through me. It was all so unfamiliar, but I didn't want it to stop. I knew. I knew I was his now. The contract was complete and now we were bound until death. I wanted to scream. I wanted to cry, but all I could think about was the feeling of his lips on mine. All my mind and body seemed to process was the word "more", but I did not dare to utter it.

He pulled back from the kiss, and by instinct I moved forward to continue it. He pushed me back onto the bed and began to whisper a spell. My eyes began to close as my mind start losing consciousness. The last thing I saw was his smile. The last thing I felt were his lips on my own, and the last thing I heard was, "You are mine."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys! So I know a few people are following this. I would really appreciate some reviews guys. Let me know what I'm doing wrong! Be as brutal as possible! It will help me improve.**

**For those who are just getting started or are planning on reading or watching Game of Thrones there are some spoilers within this story! Keep your eyes open.**

**I only own Arella and Lily.**

* * *

I awoke the next morning with a scream slipping past my lips and tears running down my face. I was trembling like a leaf, my fists clenched tightly in the satin sheets. A nightmare had taken over my mind in the night. I hadn't had one for so long I had forgotten they had existed. I had believed all my fears had been conquered. But I was wrong. I had dreamt about Loki. About being his for eternity. Screaming as he took me unwillingly, no matter how many times I begged him to stop. Even when I was human, the idea of having my virtue taken by anyone other than the man I loved scared me. Before it had never been threatened. I cried harder as Loki's words kept running through my head.

I heard the door open but I did not dare to look up. If it was him I did not want to look upon him until the last possible moment. I heard soft footsteps against the dark wood floor, and soon two small arms wrapped themselves around me lovingly. "Are you alright my Queen? I heard screaming and rushed over right away." Lily spoke gently as she stroked my hair. I breathed a sigh of relief and turned myself into her embrace as I continued to cry.

When the tears finally stopped Lily led me into the bathroom, once again drawing me a bath. She poured in a collection of scented oils and soaps before she left the room to allow me to change. I slipped out of the nightgown quickly and stepped in. I tried to force myself to relax but every time I closed my eyes the nightmare came back. I wanted to cry but there were no more tears left. I had never felt so pathetic in my whole life, unable to save myself, let alone my people. I knew Odin had made a mistake when he had chosen me to be queen, but I never imagined I would fail so miserably.

Odin had taught me from a very young age that I should never doubt myself. A ruler should always be filled with confidence. Despite his efforts I could never truly see the worth in myself. I always wanted to be something more, or something less. I envied Odin for his wise words and leadership abilities. I wanted to be a good and strong leader like him. One who was always sure of himself in the end. Yet I also wanted to be human. I did not want to be a goddess or a queen. I did not want to live forever and watch as the world constantly changed. I wanted to walk around and be happy without the fear of being discovered. I wanted to age like a mortal woman, I wanted to meet a normal man and marry him. I wanted to have mortal children and let them lead a normal mortal life. I wanted to be happy until the end of my mortal days.

Yet I was cursed and blessed with immortality. I should have felt honored, and sometimes I did, but the world was lonely. Every friend I made would one day disappear and I would still be the same. I loved Midgard and all of its people. I was happy that I had been allowed to live in and rule over such a beautiful kingdom and a majority of wonderful people, but I was not born to be a ruler. An advisor, yes, but a ruler…only great people could be rulers and I was not one.

"No." I said shaking my head. "No I can't let this get to me. I can't just give up. I may not be the right person for this but I was the one chosen. This is my responsibility. I'll find a way. Somehow I'll find a way." I whispered running a hand through my hair. "He won't have my kingdom…he won't have me."

I stepped out of the bath and mumbled another spell to dry the part of my hair that had gotten wet. I wrapped a black towel around myself, once again trying to cover most of my pale skin. I walked out and saw Lily once again rummaging through the closet. I laughed lightly and she turned around. She quickly pulled out a white and green medieval gown. It reminded me of a few dresses I had in my own home, from the same era. I smiled and took the gown from her, uttering a quick spell, and it soon hugged my frame nicely.

"You look beautiful my Queen." Said Lily.

"Thank you. However it isn't really my colour." With another spell the dress was a light lavender purple, my own colour. Lily gasped and I laughed lightly.

"I don't think the King will be too pleased with that my Queen."

"Oh really?" I asked, tilting my head. She nodded in reply. "Good." I walked over to the mirror in the far left corner of the room. I stood in front of it and as I looked at myself a gasp of shock and horror past my lips. I pulled down the shoulder of my gown, to see if it was really there and not just my imagination. Above my left breast, the same place I had felt that burning sensation, was a marking of an emerald green snake. It looked similar to a tattoo, but as I ran my fingers over it I could feel each of its scales engraved into my skin, yellow eyes slightly raised, and its forked tongue sharp. I felt like at any moment it would open its mouth and plunge its venomous fangs into my flesh.

"What's wrong my Queen?" asked Lily as she ran to my side. She gasped when she caught sight of the snake as well. I yanked the shoulder of my gown up, storming towards the exit, eyes blazing. Lily quickly ran in front of me, blocking my path. "My Queen I have been ordered to keep you in this room." She said calmly.

"I do not care what you have been ordered to do!" I shouted. "Let me pass!" I needed to know what this was. I needed to understand what was happening.

"The King asked me to remind you, should you ever get upset, to think of the consequences actions may cause." My body froze and suddenly all the anger I had felt inside me faded into dread. I nodded my head, and moved away from the door, seating myself on the edge of the large bed.

"Lily, could you please leave? I need some privacy." I whispered, biting my lip as I fought back tears.

"Oh course my Queen." She said with a quick curtsey, before departing.

I did not cry. Not even when she left. I held the tears in. I had shown too much weakness to allow myself to cry. My hands rested in my lap unclenched. I took a deep breath and forced myself to stay calm. The marking still burned, almost as if the snake itself was taunting me with its presence. I couldn't stand to just sit there focusing on the feeling that was coursing through me. I stood and made my way over to one of the many bookcases that were in the room. I scanned quickly looking for anything familiar. I smiled as I spotted "A Game of Thrones" by George R.R. Martin. While a fairly new piece of fiction "A Song of Fire and Ice" had quickly developed into one of my favourite book series of all time. I grabbed a chair with green velvet cushions and sat down in front of the fireplace, muttering a quick spell to ignite the logs.

I got lost in the Kingdom of Westeros for quite some time. Despite how much evil, corruption and pain lay within the pages of the book the small moments of good were what truly made the story. There were so many characters that had seemed so weak, and yet had risen above all those who opposed them to fight. My favourite example of this was Daenerys Targaryen. She had started off so powerless at the beginning, being ruled by her brother Varys, sold off to the Khal of the Dothraki, becoming a queen who held no power. However as the book continues Daenerys learned how to take control. She made the Khal love her, to the point where he would do whatever she wishes, giving her the same amount of power as him. Even Varys is no match for her. By gaining the love of her people, she became the ruler they wished to see on the throne. When Varys threatens to end her life if he does not receive his crown, the Khal kills him by pouring molten gold on top of his head. Daenerys was finally free of the one who had made her suffer all her life.

Often times I found myself wishing I had her bravery and strength. Even after losing the two things she loves most in the world she still carries on. She continues to battle and conquer, fighting for her claim on the throne. I desperately hoped she would take the Iron Throne. The only reason I doubted her was also one of the many reasons I doubted myself. A lack of experience. One cannot rule without being taught how to. It was Varys who was taught how to be King, not Daenerys. While she was the Mother of Dragons and extremely powerful, she lacked the basic knowledge of politics and warfare, much like myself. Despite being born into this world as a human I only ever knew how to live the life of a simple village girl. Most of my so called "reign" I had been dependent on my own intuition or the opinion of others. Always constantly unsure. I let out a heavy sigh and stood, looking down at the book in my hands and stroking the cover softly. I did not want to doubt myself or Daenerys, but the only thing I could really do is hope we would both be prepared in the end.

I turned around, intending to put the book back in its place, only to see Loki leaning against the bookshelf, smiling at me with a mischievous glint in his eyes. He was dressed simply today, wearing a simple black tunic and tight leather pants, with a pair of black boots. He looked nothing like a prince, except for his natural features. I did not speak, I barely looked at him. I walked forward towards the bookshelf, leaning up to put the book back, when Loki grabbed my wrist and pulled the book out of my grasp. I again said nothing and just waited patiently for him to either give me back the book, or make some form of comment. He flipped through the pages quickly, looking rather un-amused. Suddenly he stopped and examined the page closer, a smirk forming on his lips. "I had no idea you read such vulgar things my little star." He teased. I rolled my eyes and snatched the book out of his hands.

"Considering you have the ability to read my thoughts I think we are both aware that is not the reason I enjoyed the book. Though it is probably the reason you'd enjoy it." I leaned up and placed the book beside its companions. "Now do you actually have something important to say to me, or may I go back to suffering silence?"

"What ever happened to your fire Arella? I don't see it in your eyes. I thought you wanted to be just like that Daenerys girl? Or did I put your poor little flame out?" he mocked. I let out a small laugh and shook my head.

"My fire is still very much alive Loki, just under control. Since you seem to love to eavesdrop on my thoughts I'll share another one with you. While me and Daenerys both have a "fire" as you put it, people fear hers, while you delight in mine. She needs to show it to get the upper hand. I need to hide it. I have shown you enough weakness. Now if that is all I would like to be left alone." I said coldly. I started to walk away but Loki's arm quickly wrapped itself around my waist, pressing my back against his chest. I sighed heavily and asked in an annoyed tone. "Yes?"

"I never said I was done speaking." He growled in my ear.

"I do not care for what you have to say." I spoke calmly. "You will do however you please either way. This prison is a doll house, and you see me as your doll. But I'm too special to break, so instead you threaten all the other dolls instead. You know I'll go along with whatever plan you have so long as you threaten my people. I am your humble hostage. The least you could do is allow me to suffer alone."

"You truly are too stubborn for your own good." He said. He spun me around to face him, gripping my arm with great force. He ran his hand through my hair gently. Such contrasting feelings.

"I know." I said with a smirk. "A poor quality in a woman, don't you think?"

"Yes." He said softly. "But it is a habit easily broken." His hand tightened in my hair as he pulled me forward and crashed his lips onto mine. My first instinct was to panic, to fight and break from his hold. But this was a game. That was what he wanted. To see me react in a violent and fearful manner. I forced my body to freeze. My arms fell limply to my side and my lips did not part, or move at all. My eyes remained open and I refused to pull back. I wouldn't lose this. He wanted to make me feel uncomfortable and I wouldn't give him the satisfaction.

He growled and bit my bottom lip hard. I gasped in pain and his tongue snaked its way past my lips. He backed me up until I was against a wall. I kept telling myself to remain calm and stay still, but soon my arms were pinned above me head and Loki's lower half was pressed up against mine. A furious blush had made its way to my face. I wanted to give in and run for my life, but I held my ground.

Loki pulled back from the kiss, both of us panting. He looked at me and saw the fear I had so desperately tried to hide. "There you are." He whispered with a smile. He pressed his body harder against mine and I bit my lip to supress the whimper building inside me. I could feel the engraving of the snake beginning to burn in that delicious way once more and I couldn't help but gasp in pleasure. Loki sneered down at me and removed one of the hands that were pinning my own to the wall. It trailed down to my hip and then lightly up to just under my breast. I looked at him in shock, pleading silently for him not to continue, but it was in vain. His hand started to move up, ever so lightly. It was then that I began to struggle.

He had threatened my virtue once before, and I was a fool to believe he wouldn't do it again. I kicked. I screamed. I fought to simply escape his grasp. I managed to unpin my hands and I began to punch him, trying to push him away, but he was too strong. With his now free hands he tore open the front of my dress, exposing my breasts, which were only covered by a simple white lace bra. I had never been so exposed in front of anyone before. I crossed my arms over my chest quickly, trying to save the small bit of dignity and pride I still had. I wanted to cry, but still I fought back the tears.

Loki grabbed my arms, tearing them away from the cloth and pinning them behind my back. He pushed me forward until we both stood in front of the mirror. "Look." He growled lowly in my ear. His finger moved down and traced over snake, causing me to shiver violently as the burning sensation coursed through my body. "This shows that you are mine. It is my symbol, branded onto you. Anyone who sees you will know who you belong to." He stepped in front of me and pulled down the corner of the black tunic he wore, exposing a symbol on the left side of his chest, resting just over his heart. A pair of silver angel wings with purple tips at the end of each feather. My symbol. "You are bound to me." Loki whispered.

I pulled back, holding the cloth together once more, turning away from him. "No. No I'm not." I whispered. "You cannot have me." Loki wrapped his arms around me gently, resting his head on my shoulder, kissing my neck softly.

"But I will my love. I will have every last inch of you. And the greatest prize of all is when you will come willingly."

"I never will." I said, voice shaking.

"Believe what you wish my little star." He moved away from me, and I could hear his footsteps fading, the door opening as he made to depart. "We leave for Germany in the morning. Get some sleep." With that he left, the door shutting with a thud behind him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! If you like this story please review! I am not just writing this for me, I am writing it for you guys! Tell me any ideas you have on how to improve, or anything you may want to happen in the story and I will try my hardest to make it all work! **

**Movie characters, plots and settings all belong to Marvel**

**The hotel I mention in this story is also a real hotel in Germany, so check it out! Its beautiful. Look for the Flair Hotel Woertz, Louis XVI Suite.**

**Arella Mildr belongs to me.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

I was awakened the next day by two men barging into the room. I sat up in fright and they quickly grabbed me by my arms and dragged me out. I stumbled along as I tried to keep up with their pace. Neither of them spoke a word, their glowing blue eyes staring straight ahead with disturbing determination. One of them was a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, easily recognized by the uniform. The other man who dragged me wore a simple pair of faded jeans and a loose black shirt. Their grip on me was not so tight that it hurt, but tight enough to be a threat. It wasn't like it mattered. I wasn't going to run away, there was too much to lose.

They brought me into an almost empty room, the only bit of furniture being a single wooden chair in the center. They released their grip on my arms and walked out of the room, door shutting softly behind them. I sighed heavily in frustration, running a hand through my long light brown hair; the loose curls currently a mass of tangles. My dark purple nightgown hung loosely to my frame and my bare feet began to feel the effects of the cold cement floor beneath them. My body ached all over and I fought for my eyes to stay open. To say I was exhausted was an understatement.

My night had been filled with nightmares once more, each time I awoke a scream had left my lips. I had cried for quite some before finally falling back asleep, only to wake up once more. In everyday life we could put on false smiles, and pretend we were confident, brave and strong. We could lie to the things we feared, and make them believe that we had enough courage to destroy them. In reality we may even believe that those lies are the truth. But we are wrong. It is in our dreams that the truth is revealed. Where we realize the consequences of our own fears, and know that we do not stand a chance. That we will not come out of it alive. I did not fear death, I never had. Loki would never kill me. It would be too easy. He knew my fears, my weaknesses, and my faults. He knew that if he truly wished to destroy me, he must keep me at his side…forever.

I stepped back, allowing my body to rest against cool cement wall. I slid down until I was sitting, my face in my hands as I tried to relax. My body was shaking and I took deep breaths to try and calm myself. I knew by now that Fury would have activated the Avengers initiative; however they would not be able to find Loki until he wished to be seen, which meant my chance of escape was very small. I hated this. Not being able to fight or defend what I cared for. I was practically a puppet, dancing for his amusement. My only chance to fight would be when someone else stood up against him, and even that revolved around his own personal choice. He had all of Midgard in the palm of his hand and I was pretty sure I was the only person aware of it.

"Ye of little faith." I mumbled to myself with a laugh. Being around Loki and being held prisoner were affecting me drastically. Not one happy thought had invaded my mind since being captured. I needed to have faith that everything was going to turn out alright in the end. With the Avengers help I surely would be able to save the earth from this man, though perhaps not myself. Yet that wasn't what mattered to me. I would rather Loki take me and leave then make my world suffer. However I wasn't going to be able to do anything by sulking. I had to be patient and wait for the right time to strike. I just hoped that time would come sooner rather than later.

I hated that Clint's life rested in my hands. I hadn't seen him since I arrived and Loki threatened to have Clint kill himself. His emotionless eyes sent a chill down my spine. I wanted so desperately for the old Clint to come back. During a time like this I truly needed him, more than ever. He was my rock. Someone I could always rely on and trust. He was a true friend, and I valued that. He reminded me of one of my old friends from when I was still mortal. His name was Eric. We used to play in the river each day and while he caught fish for his father I would pick flowers and berries for my mother. As we got older he taught me how to fight and we would duel almost every day. He became one of the greatest warriors in the land. He ended up marrying a beautiful girl from our village named Ingrid and they were happy while they were together, but soon war dragged Eric away and he died glorious in battle. Odin took him into Valhalla, to fight for him when the time of Ragnarök came.

I felt my skin begin to glow as I thought of the times Odin had allowed me to visit Eric in Valhalla. We continued our many great adventures and dueled each time we saw one another, but since the Bifrost had been destroyed, it had been quite some time since I had gotten to see him. "Thinking about a past love, my dear?" I heard a smooth voice whisper next to my ear.

"No. Merely an old friend, who I have not seen for some time, thanks to you." I said bitterly as my skin began to fade to its natural pale colour. I looked up at him and he smiled down at me, amused by something, although I couldn't be sure what. "Is there any specific reason why I was so rudely awakened and then dragged here?"

"Did I not tell you we would be leaving for Germany in the morning?' he asked. "Or were you a bit too distracted to process it." he whispered mockingly. I shivered lightly as the memories came flooding back.

"Quite the contrary. However allow me to apologize if I was wrong to assume I would at least get a warning, or time to dress before I was forced to depart." I said as I stood, placing my hands on my hips.

"You were wrong to assume, besides I think you look quite becoming in your current attire." His voice was sensual and gently caressed me. I felt a scarlet blush rise up and paint my cheeks.

"Oh course you would." I replied sarcastically, though with not as much bite as I had intended. "Now are we leaving or not?"

"Of course my dear." He said with a smile. He held his hand out to me silently asking me to take it. "I won't bite." He snickered. I placed my hand in his and soon the room around me disappeared.

My feet landed on a soft carpet and as I opened my eyes I began to take in my surroundings. The carpet was a vibrant green with a silver pattern woven into it. The walls were golden, also with intricate designs across the wallpaper. In the far corner rested a white bed with golden designs on the wood. Dusty rose sheets and white pillows rested on top of it, along with a bouquet of red long stem roses. A majority of the furniture in the room was white, with the same gold patterns seen on the bed. In another corner rested a red loveseat made of dark wood and two matching chairs, all of which surrounded a dark coffee table. In front of a larger window upon, which hung red curtains, there was a dining table with six seats around it. All the furniture was of the nineteenth century, and had been restored beautifully.

However what drew my attention the most was certainly what I would call the elephant in the room. A large porcelain bathtub rested in the center of the room. It stood within a beige circle, with white columns surrounding it as they stretched from the floor to the ceiling. Above the bath, among the lights, there were beautiful crystals upon the ceiling. I stepped closer to it, amazed at the sight. I touched the handles slightly and stared in wonder as I ran my hand across the gold and marble. I turned around to look at Loki my eyes glazed with wonder and curiosity. This place reminded me of home. "Where are we?" I asked softly.

"Stuttgart, Germany. We are in the Louis XVI Suite in the Flair Hotel Woertz." He said simply, walking over to where I was standing. "I take it this room is to your liking?" he asked softly, emerald eyes searching my own violet ones for approval. I couldn't help but smile lightly. While Loki was a madman, there were still parts that remained true to who he really was.

"Yes. It reminds me of my own home." I said laughing. "I guess if I am going to be a prisoner I can at least enjoy the luxury you seem to enjoy providing me with. Like a princess trapped in a tower, well technically a queen trapped in a tower, and all I have to do is wait for my handsome little Avengers to save me and then we'll all live happily ever after!" I squealed throwing my hands in the air. I giggled when I saw the annoyed but amused look Loki wore on his face, before I ran and jumped on the bed, resting on top of the sheets, smelling the beautiful roses that rested there.

"At the end of a fairy tale isn't the princess supposed to fall in love and live with her prince?" Loki asked sitting at the end of the bed. I curled my feet up, away from him, before sitting up quickly.

"You know a girl doesn't always need to fall in love? I've lived without it for over a thousand years. Besides, if you knew the Avengers, you probably wouldn't expect me to fall in love with them either. However they are very good friends. Especially Clint." I stated simply.

"Yes you seem to have quite the soft spot for the Hawk."

"He has been a good friend to me. Plus he doesn't ask questions. He just accepts and moves on."

"Are you sure that he is not in love with you?" Loki asked. A very unattractive laugh burst from my lips, and I couldn't make it stop. I clutched my stomach as my breath shortened. Tears began to stream down my face as I continued to laugh. "I do not understand what is so amusing." He said with an irritated tone. I finally managed to stifle my laughter, but a large smile was still in place.

"If you knew anything about Barton you would know that he holds only a brotherly love for me. His true love happens to be in the form of a very intelligent and beautiful red head. She is his princess and he her prince, however she isn't all that helpless. Unlike me." I said with a sigh. "By the way, where is Barton? I have not seen him for some time. I assume he has followed us here, correct?"

"Yes, he is out performing a task, which you shall know nothing about." Loki said with a smirk. I rolled my eyes.

"I don't even know why I'm here. Could you at least inform me of that?" I asked, frustrated.

"You are here to attend a rather formal, gallery opening with me today." I raised an eyebrow.

"With you? In my nightgown? Thank you but I'll have to decline. I am not a fan of the public, nor am I a fan of you, so I would prefer to just stay in the hotel room. Have fun without me." I moved and slid off the bed, landing on my feet, but only for a brief moment. Loki's hand wrapped tightly around my wrist, and pulled me back onto the bed roughly. I pulled my arm out of his grasp angrily, and tried to move once more, only to end up with my wrists pinned above my head, as he straddled my waist. A blush rose up to my face but I still managed to glare up at him.

"You do not have a choice." He growled, eyes flashing. I rolled my eyes and relaxed, allowing myself to rest my head on the pillow.

"Like always. Fine I'll go. Now will you please release me?" I said sadly. I saw his features soften slightly. He let go of my hands, bringing one of his own down to stroke my cheek gently. He placed a gentle kiss on my forehead before crawling off the bed. I stared at him, violet eyes wide in confusion. It was almost as if Loki had a split personality. A part of him was an angry and betrayed son who claimed he was seeking revenge but truly only wanted his father to see that he could be a powerful ruler. Another part of him was the same lonely and charming boy I met at the ball. The same one that had swept me off my feet. I wanted him back so desperately, but I knew he would never return. There was too much hate inside of him.

"Do you truly believe that Arella? That all I can feel is hate?" Loki said bitterly. I ran a hand through my hair as I cursed under my breath. I forgot he could read minds.

"If you do not wish to know the truth Loki then do not peer into my mind. Create your own illusion, because I will not hide what I think of you." I said softly. "While I may be your prisoner, I still have the right to my opinions."

"And your opinion is that I am a monster? That I am undeserving of a throne, a kingdom, the love of my father, even your love?" he shouted, fists clenched at his sides. I could feel and see his anger rising. His skin began to grow paler, until it began to turn a light shade of blue, his emerald eyes becoming a vibrant red. The spell was disappearing with his anger. I quickly rushed over to his side and grabbed his hand.

"Loki calm down." I said, allowing my free hand to rest on his cheek. He jerked back, his face showing his disgust for his true form.

"Why my little star? Are you afraid of the monster I truly am?" he growled, now in his full Jötunn form. Cobalt blue skin with a freezing touch, and blood red eyes with a piercing gaze. A Frost Giant who looked like a man stood before me, and my heart ached at the look of pain and loathing upon his face. I couldn't move. I could only stare, tears threatening to spill over. "You are just like the rest." He snarled. I couldn't handle it. I didn't want to hear anymore. I had to make it stop. "You hate me, see me as worthless, as nothing more than a disgrace unfit to-"

I kissed him. My arms wrapped around his neck and my body pressed against his, his cold blue lips remaining still against my own. I didn't know another way to make him stop saying such poisonous words. Even after all Loki had done I still couldn't let him say those things. He was so broken, and it wasn't fair. I pulled back from the kiss slowly, opening my eyes to gaze up at Loki, who had returned to his Asgardian form. He looked at me in confusion, but his eyes were glazed over and had a look of longing and hunger in them. "Why?" he whispered.

"I don't care who you are Loki. I don't care what you've done, or what your race is. You are a living being and should not say such cruel things about yourself. Why do you believe the lies and toxins people spread? Why can't you see your worth? Look into my mind. You know that I am being honest. You know what I value in you and what I hate, and yet you choose to twist my words into something horrible. I does not matter who you are now. I cannot stand to watch the man I met that night suffer. I can't." I managed to say as tears fell down my face. It was all too much. These two different men who resided in one body. Eventually only one would survive, and I didn't know who would win the fight.

Suddenly I was back on the bed, Loki straddling my waist as he towered above me. I was about to speak when his lips pressed against my own in a demanding kiss. My first initial response was to pull back, but Loki wound his fingers in my hair, gripping tightly, holding me in place. I felt my body relax and a moan slipped past my lips. Loki pulled back smirking, and he brushed his lips just over mine, causing me to shiver. "Your empathetic heart will be the death of you someday." He whispered against them in a voice that was laced in sugar and honey. I bit my lip and blushed darkly, trying to turn my head away.

Loki pulled back for a moment and I didn't know whether to sigh in relief or whine in disappointment. He wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me forward, where he placed me in his lap. My blush increased tenfold as I tried to pull back, but he held me tight, his chest pressed against my chest. I looked down at my lavender nightgown and gasped. The skirt was bunched up to my mid-thigh and the shoulder straps rested on the sides, allowing more of my cleavage to show. Loki's eyes followed my own, and I heard him groan softly. "Beautiful." He whispered as he kissed me once more.

Our kiss was full of passion as he pulled me closer to kiss me deeper. My lips parted in a slight moan as he ran his tongue across my bottom lip, before finding its way into my mouth, where my tongue met his. We fought for dominance and he won without much of a fight, as he invaded my mouth, causing a large manner of confusing emotions inside of me. The burning feeling had returned above my left breast, where Loki's symbol was, and in the pit of my stomach.

"What is this?" I whispered as I pulled back. I looked at Loki with pleading eyes. "What is this feeling?" His smirk grew as he leant down and licked from my collarbone all the way up to my ear. I let out a soft groan as I shuddered.

"Desire." He whispered against the shell of my ear. He began to kiss down my neck, sucking softly every so often, causing me to shiver. "Lust." He said as he made his way down. "Pleasure." He growled, and then he bit my neck, right at the base of my collarbone. I cried out in pleasure, gripping his shoulders tightly. A great fog had taken over my mind. The only thing I could think of was Loki's cool lips on my scorching skin. I could feel myself glowing, the Heart of a Star burning brighter than it ever had before. I didn't understand anything, but I didn't want to.

I felt Loki's hands move down to my legs and slowly trail up. He pulled away from my neck and kissed me again, biting my lip playfully, causing me to gasp. Loki's hand continued to move up and up, until it was past the hem of my skirt, and rested on my mid-thigh. My eyes widened and everything became clear again. I pulled back quickly, scurrying to the end of the bed, eyes wide with confusion and…lust. At first Loki looked a bit surprised, but then his usual smirk returned to his face.

"I guess that is enough playing for one day." He said. He moved off the bed, never taking his eyes off of me as they glimmered in amusement watching me shake like a leaf. "I have some business to take care of. I'll be back within the hour. Behave yourself my little star." He mocked. I wanted to scream in anger, to run up and punch him, but I couldn't. I just sat there frozen, watching as he departed and the door shut softly. I pulled my knees up to my chest, holding them to me. I didn't know what to do. I was so lost. So confused. I thought I hated him, but that couldn't be possible anymore, now could it? I lay down on the bed, cuddling up to a pillow as a few stray tears slid down my face. I closed my eyes and prayed. I prayed that someone would save me.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys. I so sorry I haven't updated, but to be honest I'm kind of failing math, so a lot of my attention has been put towards that. However I finally found the time so please enjoy!**

**All movie plot/characters belong to Marvel**

**Arella Mildr belongs to me! **

**P.S. I am so freaking excited for Thor 2! **

* * *

I didn't move from my spot on the bed, to shocked by my own actions. How could I have kissed him? Had he not threatened my own home? My throne? Even my own virtue? On countless occasions he had abused me in an attempt to prove that I had no power. He claimed that I was his and his alone. By kissing him willingly I had proved him right. I had shown him that I was truly weak.

Yet while one part of me regretted my decision, another part rejoiced in it. In those few moments Loki had brought down his shields and showed me how he truly felt on the inside. As an empath I was able to see all the pain, hatred and betrayal he held inside his heart. I had felt my heart break as I absorbed his pain. I had only wanted to make it stop, but why was my only solution to kiss him? It was a stupid question to ask, for I knew the answer, but I simply wished to deny it. I couldn't let it be true. It would be too painful.

I heard the door open but did not turn around to great my captor. Instead I buried my face in the pillows beneath me, wishing childishly that all of this had been a nightmare and that I was at my own home, on my own bed, far away from supposedly dead fiancées. I could hear the quiet sound of feet against carpet, and soon felt the bed sink beside me. "Turn and look at me little star." I heard Loki whisper. With a light sigh I turned and faced him, but stopped my eyes from meeting his. I did not feel shame, or anger towards him. I only felt confusion for my own actions. Never before had I acted so brash or bold. Yet Loki had ignited a fire inside of me that I did not know how to douse.

He gripped my chin lightly bringing my violet eyes up to meet him emerald green. A wolf like grin rested on his lips, arrogance rolling off of him in waves. The monster was back, hiding the poor lost boy I knew was trapped somewhere inside. I pulled away in disgust, glaring at him, though it only caused him to laugh. He tossed a black box with a bright green ribbon onto the bed. I looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Open it and find out darling." He said softly, though his eyes gleamed with excitement. Curiosity got the best of me and I pulled the box into my lap, untying the ribbon gently, looking up at Loki every so often in confusion. I pulled the lid off of the box and pushed the white tissue aside, gasping as my eyes fell upon what lay inside. I pulled it out gently, for it looked almost too delicate to be touched. It was a dress of light violet, made of a lithe silk fabric. The top half was a corset with golden roses embroidered on. The bottom fell smoothly and I could tell it would hang loosely around my body. The sleeves were tight and made of a thin lace which held the intricate patterns of roses once more. The whole dress was stitched together with golden thread. It was absolutely breathtaking.

I looked up at Loki, whose smile had grown tenfold watching me gawk over his dress. I scowled a bit, before clearing my throat and asking, "What is this for?" He held his hand out to me, offering no vocal response to my question. I rolled my eyes and grasped his hand gently. He pulled me off the bed, to stand in front of the mirror that rested near the bath. Placing his hands gently on my shoulders, he guided me in front of the mirror.

"Closes your eyes." He whispered smoothly, his cool breath caressing the shell of my ear. I did my best to supress the shiver that threatened to run down my spine.

"To do so would imply that I trust you." I spoke, looking at his reflection in the mirror. His smirk grew as he brought his hand up to caress my cheek, eyes meeting mine in the mirror. I flinched away from his touch, and he let out a slight snicker at my actions.

"No darling. It simply means you follow orders. If you trusted me I'd have to consider you a fool. Now close your eyes my little star." Sighing I did as he asked, my violet eyes sliding shut. Loki began to mumble words behind me, though I could barely make them out. I felt a gust of wind, but as suddenly as it started, it stopped. My eyes still remained closed, though at this point they were clenched shut and my hands were balled into fists. "You can open your eyes now," came Loki's chilling voice.

When I opened my eyes I was in the dress. The top was wrapped tightly around me, while the bottom hung loose. The sleeves encircled my arms snugly as the lace caressed my pale skin. I lifted up the light skirt and looked at the soft violet slippers that were now on my feet. My hair still fell down in loose curls, but woven into them were threads of gold. My cheeks had a pink hue to them and my lips were painted a light red, a silver sheen over my eyelids. I could do nothing but stand, mouth agape, at my own reflection, for the woman I saw standing before me was not Arella.

In the mirror I saw Loki smiling appreciatively at my reaction to his handiwork. I turned to face him and saw that he was in Midgardian clothing. He was wearing a simple black suit, with a black tie, however he made it look incredibly regal. Around his neck was a green and gold scarf. I cursed myself for thinking it but he looked incredibly handsome as he stood before me. "What is the meaning of all this?" I asked softly. He smiled as he turned me to face the mirror once more.

"Who is it that you see before you?" he asked as he wrapped his arms around my waist, resting his chin atop my head. I looked closely at my reflection. The woman had my appearance but she was not me.

"I do not know. She is me, but in a way she is not." I whispered gently.

"She is the true Queen of Midgard my little star. She is what you are capable of being. To show that you are above the petty Midgardian's, to rule them as you see fit, instead of hiding in the shadows, shielding your nature from the world. Step into the light my star, show them you are the most beautiful, that you have intelligence their pathetic minds cannot even comprehend, that your power cannot be defeated. You will be worshiped by all." Loki's voice was a soothing lullaby, as his words tried to poison my mind. I wrenched myself free from his grasp, shaking with fear as I stood away from him.

"You must be a fool to think I would ever want something like that!" I shouted at him in blind rage. "I do not crave power, nor do I crave the attention and worship of others! I have no desire to rule in such a way!"

"Then it is you who is the fool!" he growled lowly, striding towards me. "Humans cannot be ruled silently! They do not know what it is they need! They need someone to guide them, make the most important choices for them! That cannot be done by hiding in the shadows!"

"It most certainly can! For years I have helped to divert wars and end suffering and pain! My power can only grant me so much! Just because I am immortal does not mean I can change the desires of mankind. There will always be war, hate, disease and pain." I said as my fists lay clenched at my sides.

"There would be less if you took over! You could make this a realm as great as Asgard!" Loki shouted.

"This is not Asgard Loki! It is Midgard and it shall stay that way! The Midgardian's are not meant to be like the Aesir! There are reasons our realms are separate! I rule in the shadows because I see potential in this realm, it is not my fault that you do not. If you were to rule you would destroy this realm in a matter of minutes trying to turn something beautiful into something you see as perfect!" Loki scoffed at me when I finished speaking, looking down at me as if I was a naïve child.

"You believe this realm to be beautiful?" he asked with a laugh.

"I do. Despite all its flaws, these people fight to survive every day. Their love is so often unconditional and passionate, their emotions so strong as they live each day as if it might be their last. You would not know the beauty of such a thing because you have known immortality for all your life."

"As have you my little star." He said with a smirk. I let out a sad laugh as I moved and sat on the edge of the bed, shaking my head.

"No. There was a time where I was one of the mortals you hate with such a passion." I sneered. "I was a star, reborn as a Midgardian babe, to live in this realm for eighteen years as a mortal. I have known the fear of death. I have been stricken with disease, endured great pains, and lived every day as if it was my last. That is why I am the Queen of this realm. Because I was just like my people. Because I know them in a way an immortal prince never could!"

With those words Loki strode towards, grasping the hair at the back of my neck and pulling me to my feet. It did not hurt, but I let out a yelp of shock. One of his arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me flush against him. He held me there for a moment, his gaze never leaving my face. My eyes were wide with fear, my cheeks scarlet at our proximity. My heart was racing in my chest, and I feared that I had finally pushed him too far. I was waiting for the strike, but it never came. Instead I felt soft lips press against my own.

I was stunned at Loki's actions, as they had been the opposite of what I was expecting. His lips moved against mine in what seemed to be a desperate and yet passionate need. My heart yearned to kiss back, but my mind was telling me to push him away. I hated this. I hated it all. Yet if that was true, how could I love it so much? These conflicting emotions were the strongest I'd ever had, and for once in my life I was unsure of something. It was an adventure and I so desperately wanted to discover more, but I could not.

I tried to push him away, but with all my strength I could not. However I felt him laugh lightly against my lips, before he pulled back smiling down at me fondly as I panted and shook slightly. He rested his hand on my cheek, and I flinched away from his touch. He laughed again before pulling me into a tight embrace. I was incredibly confused by his actions, and so I stood with arms at my sides as he continued to hold me. His lips rested against the shell of my ear as he sighed, whispering "I understand now. I understand."

"Understand what?" I asked in a hushed tone. He pulled back from the embrace, one hand resting on the back of my neck, and his other resting on my hip.

"Why I love you my beautiful little star." He said with pure joy. I froze at those words, but my heart seemed to skip a beat. My cheeks flushed once again, and I wanted to say something, but I was a loss for words. He couldn't love me. He couldn't. He was incapable of love. Wasn't he? He was the enemy. Yet I felt my eyes brim with tears of happiness. I shook my head violently.

"No!" I said as a few tears fell. "No! You can't! You don't!

"Arella…" he whispered, wiping the tears from my face. He grabbed my hand and kissed it gently. "As much as I would love to watch your human emotions battle each other, we have no more time to delay us." He began to pull me away, and it was then I realized we were no longer in the hotel room. We were on a sidewalk, heading towards a large building, where guests were lining up outside the doors.

"Where are we?" I asked as he pulled me through the crowd of people.

"I told you earlier darling, we are attending an event of sorts. You see, your dear friend Clint wished for me to meet a man with an _eye_ for some of the finer things." He said with a twisted smile upon his face. I was afraid of what Loki was plotting and he knew that. He stopped as we reached the doors of the gallery, placing a gentle kiss on my forehead. "Do not fret my darling. Everything will go according to plan."


	8. Chapter 8

**I am so sorry! I'm so horrible at updating! Schools just been such a pain, but I'm passing math now! Still, for anyone who really does enjoy this story I am so so so sorry for making you wait. I hope this chapter pleases you!**

**The only character that belongs to me is Arella Mildr, everyone else belongs to Marvel. **

**Plot is 100% mine**

**Song lyrics are Come What May from Moulin Rouge**

**Enjoy! I love you!**

* * *

Once we were inside the gallery, Loki immediately pulled me towards the balcony, glaring at any man whose eyes lingered upon me. Power was seen in every step he took as the crowds of people parted for him as he led me away from peering eyes. Around us couples danced and laughed. I smiled sadly thinking back to that night in Asgard. How I wished things could go back to the way they were, but life wasn't so simple.

Loki lead me out onto the balcony and I gazed out at the large garden it overlooked. Letting go of Loki's hand I walked over to the edge and sat, picking a red rose out of a bush that rested near me. I inhaled the sent and closed my eyes, painful memories gripping my heart fiercely. I wanted nothing more than for the dull ache inside me to disappear, but I knew it was childish to hope for such things.

I felt the rose slip out of my hands, the thorns lightly grazing my fingertips. I looked up and Loki looked at the rose with a foreign affection. He smiled down at me fondly, before kneeling before me, and gently placing the flower in my hair. I knew the love he held for me was not false, yet that made it all the more unbearable. He grasped my hand as he rose, pulling me to my feet in one fluid movement. He wrapped his arm around my waist, and I placed my hand on his shoulder, our other hands intertwined. He led me in a smooth waltz, violet eyes locked on emerald which held such adoration. "Why do you torture me with such a happy memory?" I whispered softly. "Have I truly been so cruel?" my voice cracked slightly and I could no longer bear to look in the eyes of the young Asgardian Prince I knew would disappear all too quickly. Slipping through my fingers each time he was in my reach.

Loki cupped my cheek and rested his forehead against mine, closing his eyes and sighing softly. "You have been cruel my little star. Can you not see, I would do anything for you? Can you not see how much I love you? Please Arella, my angel, my star, and my light…will you sing for me? Please grant me this one pleasure…if I cannot have you by my side, at least let me have what you denied me in Asgard on that beautiful night." He spoke with such tenderness and it caressed me in the same way the water caresses the shore.

I closed my eyes and nodded my head, a bright red blush rising to my cheeks. I parted my red lips and began to sing the first song that touched my heart.

_"Never knew I could feel like this_

_Like I've never seen the sky before_

_Want to vanish inside your kiss_

_Every day I love you more and more_

_Listen to my heart, can you hear it sings_

_Telling me to give you everything_

_Seasons may change winter to spring_

_But I love you until the end of time_

_Come what may, come what may_

_I will love you until my dying day_

_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place_

_Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace_

_Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste_

_It all revolves around you_

_And there's no mountain too high no river too wide_

_Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side_

_Storm clouds may gather and stars may collide_

_But I love you until the end of time_

_Come what may, come what may_

_I will love you until my dying day_

_Oh come what may, come what may_

_I will love you_

_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place..._

_Come what may, come what may_

_I will love you until my dying day"_

As I finished tears were slowly cascading down my face. I had never sung for anyone before, keeping the talent hidden to myself, and yet when I chose to sing it was that song. The song that touched my heart and made me wish for love. I did not want to open my eyes, for I knew what would lie in his and I could not bear it again. The ache inside increased tenfold and I only wished I could stop my own suffering. I could not feel this way. I could not allow myself to feel this way, but I could not stop it.

"Open your eyes." Loki whispered. I shook my head. I couldn't bear it. "Darling please." He begged. I looked up at him as felt a strangled sob escape my lips. I shook my head and Loki wrapped his arms around me in a tight embrace. It wasn't right. I knew that, yet I couldn't bring myself to leave his comforting embrace. It felt like that night, that perfect night where I laid eyes upon him for the first time, only now Odin could not tear me away from him. It was just the two of us, in that perfect moment, and I never wanted to be taken away from him again, and it was that feeling that scared me.

I heard a small beeping and stepped back from Loki as he pulled a cell phone out of his pocket. "Barton." He spoke in a serious tone. My heart leapt at Clint's name and I smiled softly, taking comfort in the fact that he was still safe. A wicked grin spread across Loki's face and he hung up the phone, walking towards me and grasping my hand. "It's show time, little star." He dragged me away from the balcony and the illusion of that memory began to disappear with each step we took, as did the Loki that loved me. The man before me had a wolf like sneer upon his lips and his eyes were burning with desire to kill. I was afraid and so I stopped walking.

Loki turned to look back at me, glaring at my rather pathetic protest. "Please don't do this." I whispered softly. "If you truly love me, like you said, then you will stop." I was begging and he knew it. He had me attached to strings and he knew how to make me dance just the way he liked. I was desperate and this was my last attempt to get him to give up peacefully.

"If I stop what will I have? I have no kingdom, no home, I do not even have you on my side. It is my destiny to rule this realm, to make it better, and no one, not even you can stop me. There is nothing you could say to make me change my mind." He growled deeply as he turned back towards the guests and began to drag me along. I was in such a state of panic that I barely registered the words before I uttered them.

"I'll give myself to you!" I said and gasped once the words fell off my tongue. Loki paused again and looked at me, eyes wide with shock. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath before I looked upon him again, violet eyes filled with determination. "I'll give myself to you, if you stop this plan, and do not harm my people."

Loki's hold on my hand tightened as he pulled me towards him, pulling me flush against him as his lips met mine. His fingers entwined themselves into my hair, holding me in place as he deepened the kiss with passionate intensity. I moaned loudly against his lips, kissing back partially because I hoped it would ensure his surrender, and also because of the pleasure that was coursing through my body.

Loki pushed me back into a corner, out of sight from the other guests. He pushed me up against the wall, the cool stone causing me to shiver lightly. He pulled back from our kiss panting, and as I looked up at him I saw the carnal desire burning in his eyes. I blushed at the thought of my words causing such a reaction and bit my lip. Loki groaned as he looked at me, and cupped my face before kissing me again. "If you do not wipe that innocent look from your face nothing will stop me from making love to you right here, right now." His voice was low and sultry, and it caused a shiver to run up my back and a light whimper to escape from my lips.

He leaned down and began to place light kisses down the column of my throat. I was so sensitive to the sensations that I was practically writhing underneath him. He bit down at the base of my neck and began to suck hard. I cried out and wove my hands into his silky black hair, my mind screaming for more than these simple touches.

Loki pulled back and smirked as he looked down at my flushed face and swollen lips as I rested my body against the wall, panting from the adrenaline that was surging through my veins. He took my hand and kissed it lightly. "Come darling." He spoke, guiding me gently back towards the guests. I sighed in defeat. Loki chuckled lightly. "It was a well appreciated attempt my little star, but it shall not work. I am burdened with glorious purpose."

"Yeah, if glorious purpose is code for giant fucking ego." I mumbled bitterly.

"Oh such vulgar language!" he sneered. "I'll have to punish you for that." I rolled my eyes and followed him grudgingly down the stairs. I could not sense any magic, so I knew Loki had not put a protected shield around the building. The Avengers would be here any minute and we both knew it.

As we walked down the steps a security guard turned to look at us. I knew what was going to happen but before I could scream run, Loki hit him in the face with his staff. The crowd began to panic and Loki released my hand, running up to a man and pinning him to a sculpture that rested in the middle of the large gallery. I quickly ran to the security guards side, using my powers to heal him to the best of my abilities. His bruises faded and his broken nose healed, but he still passed out. I smiled sadly and left him, standing up to see Loki plunge some kind of device, into the man's eye. I screamed and Loki turned to look at me a malevolent grin on his face. Loki ripped the device out and strode towards me. I backed away but tripped over the stairs, falling back against them with a light groan. Loki grabbed my arm and hauled me up, dragging me outside towards the flock of screaming people.

"Let me go!" I struggled in his hold. "Let me heal him! Just let me make amends! Please!" Loki did not even acknowledge my pleas and I was dragged outside. Loki transformed back into his golden and green Asgardian armour and smiled at the crowd. Multiple clones began to surround to surround then. He pulled me to his side and I stared in horror at the chaos he had created. "Kneel before me." He spoke with authority. The crowd continued to panic. "I said. KNEEL!" the crowd looked up at us and kneeled slowly. Loki's smiled widened as he stepped down, pulling me along with him. I mouthed apologies at each person I passed. They did not look at me with hatred, but rather sympathy. They knew that I was not the cause of this damage.

"Is not this simpler? Is this not your natural state? It's the unspoken truth of humanity, that you crave subjugation." He looked to me and smirked at the hateful glare that had hardened my violet eyes. He turned back to the crowd. "The bright lure of freedom diminishes your life's joy in a mad scramble for power, for identity. You were made to be ruled. In the end, you will always kneel." An old man stood and I was instantly afraid.

"Not to men like you." Spoke the old man with a thick German accent. Loki chuckled.

"There are no men like me." He spoke, seeming amused with the old man's rebellion.

"There are always men like you." I felt tears rise up in my eyes and a strangled sob passed my lips.

"Look to your elder, people. Let him be an example." Loki raised his scepter to fire at the man. I stepped in front of him, the tip resting on my heart.

"Enough!" I commanded, tears staining my face. "You have done enough harm! You have what you want! Leave these people in peace!"

"Look at them you foolish little girl!" Loki shouted. He spun me around, wrapping his arm around my waist to hold me in place. "They were made to be ruled. If you cannot fulfil this duty, then I shall. The old man's death was going to be swift, but you provoked me little star." Loki once again aimed his scepter at the man and I closed my eyes because I could not bear it any longer. I heard the sound of Loki's scepter fire, but then I heard it be reflected. I opened my eyes and there stood a man who looked like a living embodiment of the American flag.

"You know, the last time I was in Germany and saw a man standing above everybody else, we ended up disagreeing.' Spoke Captain America in all his glory.

"The soldier. A man out of time." Loki sneered releasing me, fully aware of the battle that was about to ensue.

"I'm not the one who's out of time." Suddenly a loud helicopter flew overhead and a woman's voice cut through the air.

"Loki, drop the weapon and stand down." I smiled as I looked up at the helicopter. Natasha. The Black Widow. Suddenly Loki lunged forward and began attacking Steve. I was pushed out of the way rather quickly and ran into the screaming crowd, trying to lead them to safety. I looked over at the Captain and Loki as they battled and something was off. Loki was not fighting to his full ability. It was almost like he wanted to lose. My eyes widened and I began to run towards them when suddenly loud rock music blasted through the air. I sighed heavily, knowing exactly who was going to be joining us.

Iron man flew out of the sky knocking Loki away from the Captain where he landed on the steps with a thud. Tony pulled out all of his weapons, aiming them directly at Loki. "Your move Reindeer Games." I could tell Tony had a smirk on his face when he said this. Loki faded out of his Asgardian armour and raised his hands in defeat. I didn't trust this, but I knew the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents would not believe me so easily. The Captain grabbed Loki as Tony turned to face me.

"Well hello Mr. Stark." I said with a smile. "Long time no see, huh?"

"Hey there Starlight!" Tony said, removing his mask. He moved up to me, quickly giving me a hug. I heard a low growl beside us and saw Loki glaring. I walked up to him so that my chest was pressed against his, despite that he was a foot taller than me I felt extremely powerful.

"You cannot control me anymore Loki. I am not your puppet any longer. You cannot hurt me or anything I love so long as you're in chains." I whispered with a smile that was half mocking and half relief. I stepped away from him and back over to Tony, who had picked up Loki's staff. Natasha landed the helicopter and I made my way towards it.

"Come on fellas!" I shouted back at them. "Time to escort Rock of Ages to his new home." We all stepped onto the jet and we took off. I knew that this was not the end. Far from it and Loki's satisfied smirk proved me right.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello my loves! I am hopefully getting back into updating regularly now. I wouldn't hold out to much hope though. I'm really happy so many people have followed and favourited the story cause to be honest guys all the stuff I am writing is mostly the plot that I have to put in to have the story make sense and to develop it. Hopefully when the more interesting stuff comes along more people will love this story! However next chapter should pick up into something quite more interesting! *wink* *wink***

**Plot and Marvel Characters belong to Marvel even though I'd pay any amount of money to own Loki.**

**Arella Mildr is mine **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

To say the ride on the jet was awkward would be a major understatement. No one spoke, each set of eyes either fixed upon me or Loki. I knew I had many questions to answer, although I was glad they did not demand them while Loki was around. He wouldn't have told the story as gently as I planned to. I could feel Loki's eyes on me every moment. As uncomfortable as it made me I did not want him to see that he was getting to me. I kept my back straight and body tall, not even acknowledging his presence.

Tony was seated beside me, glaring at Loki, who only seemed amused by Stark's angry demeanour. Rogers was up at the front with Natasha, having a discussion that could not be overheard unless you were a Vulcan. Stark rose from his seat, placing his helmet off to the side before walking over to Loki and gripping him by the collar of his jacket. "Keep staring at Starlight and I swear to God I will toss you out of this jet." Tony growled. Loki chuckled as Tony's grip on his shirt tightened. I sighed, rubbing my temples before I stood and rested my hand on top of Tony's.

"Calm." I whispered. The emotion passed from me to Tony and I felt his body go slack for a moment.

"That's cheating Starlight." He said with a typical Tony pout. I giggled and kissed his cheek.

"Threatening to toss a madman out a window when he knows the location of some of our best agents and the Tesseract is also highly idiotic. So I win." I smiled wide and Tony ruffled my hair. I puffed out my cheeks and he laughed. Tony was kind of like that strange uncle who will break all the rules your parents set up for you. I loved spending time with him, although we hardly saw each other. Tony's eyes suddenly landed on my dress and he raised an eyebrow.

"Where the hell did you get that? I mean don't get me wrong, you look like a fucking princess, but I've never seen you wear anything like that, and you own a lot of weird shit." I looked down at the dress and while I wanted to scowl I couldn't help but smile. It was one of the most beautiful things I had ever seen.

"The "king" with the magic stick gave it to me." I said and we both looked at Loki who just sat looking smug.

"Looks like Reindeer Games has a crush on you Starlight." I glared at Tony and he instantly stopped laughing. "You okay?" he asked, suddenly concerned with my now serious attitude.

"I'll tell you when we get back to the Hellicarrier. Okay?" I said, trying my hardest to not think about those three words Loki had said to me, before entering the gallery.

"Alright Arella." Tony pulled me into a tight hug, which I returned as he kissed my forehead. I moved to sit back down, and Rogers moved to stand next to Tony, starting a whispered conversation that I had no wish to partake in.

_"You are too friendly with Stark." _I heard Loki's voice echo in my head. I rolled my eyes and shot him a glare.

_"I have already had to deal with you for too long. Please give me one moment's peace." _I growled back, wanting nothing more than to do as Stark suggested and toss him off the jet. Loki smirked, clearly amused with me.

_"Men like Stark only want one thing from a woman like you. He does not value your brains, powers or personality. All he wants is that beautiful body beneath him at night."_ My fists clenched at my sides as I took deep breaths.

_ "You know nothing of these men. Tony cares about me in a way you could never understand. He does not desire me." _

_ "You fool yourself little star. If you were to offer, no man would pass the opportunity to take you first."_

_ "Not all men are like you, you sick twisted fuck!" _I shouted in my mind. _"Do not treat me like I am nothing more than a toy to play with! Just because you see me as such does not mean you can blame these faults upon the nature of men. Grow up and accept the fact that you are a disgusting pig and that you will NEVER have me."_

I looked into Loki's eyes and he looked into mine, still with that trickster smile upon his lips. _"My darling you are already mine." _Suddenly a flash of lightening stretched across the sky, followed by loud crack. Loki looked out through one of the windows. I knew exactly what or should I say who he was expecting. I rested back against my seat happy that I would soon be joined by another son of Odin.

Stark and Rogers both turned to look at Loki, perplexed by his sudden change in behaviour. "What's the matter?" Steve asked. "Scared of a little lightning?"

"I'm not overly fond of what follows." Replied Loki. A couple of seconds later, something landed on the roof of the jet, jolting the entire craft. Stark slipped his helmet back on and opened the back door of the jet.

Thor landed with ease and before Tony could even reach him, flung him back against the opposite wall with his hammer. He walked over to Loki and grabbed him, pulling him out of his chair, gripping him tightly by the neck. "Thor!" I shouted over the winds. He turned to me and then looked back at Loki, an apologetic look taking over his features, which I returned with a sad smile. He wrapped an arm around my waist and quickly I held onto his shoulder as well as Loki's arm. He took off out of the jet and soon we were tumbling towards the ground. I felt Loki wrap his arm around my waist and I closed my eyes, waiting for impact.

When it came both Loki and I landed hard, although he was underneath me to break my fall. I opened my eyes and looked at the surrounding trees of the forest and up to the cloudy sky. I pushed myself off of Loki and dusted myself off. Thor landed beside me giving me a bit of a fright. He turned to me and bowed, kissing my hand gently. "I apologise Queen Arella for the rough landing. It is good to see you again."

"It has been some time my Prince." I curtseyed back and smiled. "I see you still refuse to address me without my title, and so I shall use yours even though you hate it, my Prince." He laughed and clapped me on the back, causing me to wince, but smile nonetheless. "Now I suggest we return to the matter at hand." We both turned to look at Loki, who was staring at us in mild confusion. Thor loomed over Loki, his manner, while angry, was also heartbroken.

"Where is the Tesseract?" Thor asked trying his best to remain calm. I walked over and gripped his hand, channeling soothing emotions into his raging body. Loki laughed.

"I missed you too." He said with a cruel smile.

"Do I look to be in a gaming mood?" asked Thor, anger spiking once more.

"Oh, you should thank me." Loki said, moving to stand, grunting in pain. "With the Bifrost gone, how much dark energy did the All-Father have to muster to conjure you here? Your precious earth." He practically growled. Thor dropped his hammer and moved away from my calming grasp, grabbing Loki roughly

"I thought you dead." Thor said sadness and pain laced into his tone of rage.

"Did you mourn?" Loki asked with a sneer.

"We all did. Our father..."

"Your father." He moved away from Thor, walking past me. Thor followed him quickly. "He did tell you my true parentage, did he not?" Loki's voice was bitter and he refused to see what was laid out before him.

"Thor loves you Loki! You are his brother!" I said desperately. "Why can you not see it?"

"We were raised together. We played together, we fought together. Do you remember none of that?" Thor finished for me. His eyes were searching Loki's for a small trace of the man he used to know.

"I remember a shadow, living in the shade of your greatness. I remember you tossing me into an abyss. I who was and should be king!" My own anger was beginning to rise and I started to march towards Loki, but Thor held his arm up, silently asking me not to interfere.

"So you take the world I love as recompense for your imagined slights? You take the world that is your betrothed's home? No, the earth is under my protection, Loki, as it is under Arella's." Loki laughed darkly, his smile growing into a monstrous grin that reminded me of the Cheshire cat.

"And you're both doing a marvelous job with that. The humans slaughter each other in droves, while you idly threat. I mean to rule them. That's why should I not..."

"You think yourself above them." Thor said in disgust.

"Well, yes." Loki stated, as if it was obvious. Loki smirked at me as he saw the anger flashing in my eyes. My powers were getting charged and my hands were beginning to glow.

"Then you miss the truth of ruling, brother. A throne would suit you ill." Thor said calmly. Loki growled and pushed his way past Thor, stopping to look at me for a moment.

"Calm yourself little star." His voice was smooth and mocking. "With your current state you might destroy the whole forest." He snickered as he walked towards the ledge. I swallowed my anger and tried to focus on calming my powers down. Thor placed a gentle hand on my shoulder and I gave him a sympathetic look. This was not easy for either of us.

"I've seen worlds you've never known about." Spoke Loki once more as he reached the top. He turned back to face Thor and I, marching back towards us again. "I have grown, Odin's son, in my exile. I have seen the true power of the Tesseract. And when I wield it..."

"Who showed you this power? Who controls the would be king?" demanded Thor.

"I am a king!" Loki shouted.

"Not here!" Thor boomed. "Here Arella is Queen. You will come with me. You give up the Tesseract! You give up this poisonous dream! You come home." Thor's voice cracked slightly on the last few words as he gripped the back of Loki's neck affectionately. He truly loved his brother, and it was devastating to watch Loki push him away.

"I don't have it." Loki spoke calmly. Thor pushed him back slightly, raising his hammer at Loki, moving his arm back, asking once again, for me to not interfere.

"You need the cube to bring me home, but I've sent it off. I know not where." Loki shrugged his shoulders as he said this, quite proud at himself for having the upper hand.

"You listen well, brother-" Thor began to march towards Loki, but he was suddenly pushed off the ledge by none other than Tony. I sighed and ran quickly towards the ledge.

"I'm listening!" Loki exclaimed with a light laugh. I shot a glare at him, looking down at where the two had landed.

"I swear by the Gods if either of you hurt each other I will kill you!" I screamed down at them, though I doubt they could hear me. I stood and moved to start a trek down the cliff when an arm wrapped itself around my waist and I was pulled back until my back met a hard chest. I groaned in frustration. "Can't you just leave me alone?" I whined as I struggled against Loki's hold.

"How do know my brother?" Loki asked, his tone jealous and also possessive. I rolled my eyes.

"Really Loki?" His grip on me tightened. "I met them after I agreed to the proposal. Odin wanted to see if your mother and Thor approved of me. After they did, they would both visit me here constantly, your mother making sure I kept up on my studies in magic along with other subjects, including singing, and Thor was in charge of my combat training. Thor is a very good friend of mine, and unlike you I love him as a brother. Nothing more. Satisfied?" I asked in a annoyed tone.

Loki released me and I spun around to face him, irritated by his smirk being in place once more. He stepped close to me and caressed my cheek. I winced and he chuckled. "You went through a great deal of trouble to be with me little star. Will you still deny your feelings?" he asked softly as he stepped closer.

"I will not deny the infatuation I felt, but a simple crush is easy to get over Loki, and yes I did go through much trouble but I stick to my word and by agreeing to marry you I did seek approval from those you loved. The fact that they decided to teach me was an added bonus and I felt very honoured." I stated simply. Loki chuckled. "What?" I asked.

"It is amazing that you are beautiful even with such a hateful look in your eye." I blushed fiercely and I knew my hateful look had faded away. I looked down at the ground and bit my lip. Gods I hated what he could do to me. Loki gripped my chin and raised my face up so he could look into my eyes. Wrapping an arm around my waist, Loki pulled me forward and kissed me deeply. I didn't bother pushing him away, knowing he would get this kiss one way or another.

He pulled back slowly, gazing at me with soft emerald eyes. He ran his hand through my hair and placed a gentle kiss on my forehead. "You may deny it forever Arella, but I love you, and you will be my Queen. One day you will come willingly."

I shook my head, "No. Never." I whispered, though more to reassure myself. He smiled and placed a chaste kiss on my lips before moving away from me.

"Here come your little Avengers." He spoke insultingly. Tony, Thor and Steve marched up the cliff and Thor grabbed both Loki and I, while Tony grabbed Steve and we flew back up to the jet. Natasha did not ask what had transpired, nor did anyone tell her. The rest of the flight was silent, the only words echoing in my mind being, "_One day you will come willingly."_


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey Guys! This chapter is my longest so far which I am quite pleased with. I hope you enjoy it and reviews would be appreciated!**

**Warning: The beginning of why this story is rated M occurs at the end of this chapter...it was my first time writing that so please be gentle with me, I will hopefully get better.**

**The only character I own is Arella Mildr, everyone else and most of the plot belongs to Marvel**

* * *

As soon as we arrived at the Hellicarrier Loki was escorted to his glass prison, which was originally built for Bruce Banner, known better as the Hulk. As soon as Loki was dealt with Fury called a meeting. I dreaded facing him, knowing I was going to be accused of countless things before Fury finally decided upon my innocence. I walked through the hallways, still in the dress Loki had shoved me into. I got strange looks for the other agents but I disregarded them.

"Well don't you look pretty." Came a voice I had not heard in quite some time. I spun around and was face to face with Phil Coulson. I smiled wide and ran, giving him a hug. He returned the embrace, tightening it ever so slightly. "You know you nearly scared me to death when you ran off like that?" he said with a light laugh.

"I know." I said as I pulled back, offering him a sad smile. "It was the only thing I could think of that might have saved our agents. Looks like it failed in the end." He placed his hand on my shoulder giving me a reassuring look.

"You led us to Loki. Now that he is under our custody, it won't be long before Barton, Selvig and all the other agents are back safe and sound." I smiled hugging him once more.

"You always know just what to say. You really are like a second father to me." He smiled once more before we continued to walk back to our destination.

When we entered the room, all of the other Avengers, except Tony, were already seated. Natasha and Steve both sat, refusing to look at me. I had no doubt that they believed they could no longer trust me. While it was understandable it also crushed me. I spotted Bruce Banner on the other side of the table. He smiled at me, giving me an understanding glance which I appreciated more than he could possibly understand. I looked around for Thor but soon felt his arms around me in a bone crushing hug. I would have laughed had I not been lifted off the ground and had my lungs not been crushed.

"Th-Thor! Release!" I said in a strangled voice.

"Apologies Queen Arella." He said as he put me down. I groaned at my title, looking at the other Avengers who had a look of confusion upon their faces.

"It's a really long story." I said with a shrug.

"At least it would be an honest one." Grumbled Natasha as she sat with her arms crossed. My anger spiked and I strode over to her.

"Care to repeat that Agent Romanoff?" I said with a growled. She turned to face me, cold blue eyes flashing with rage and betrayal.

"You heard me. All this time you have been living a lie. I thought you were human but it turns out you are on their team." She said, nodding her head towards Thor. "If your past is a lie then how do we know you are still the same Arella?"

"I do not believe you should judge based upon pasts Natasha." A brief look of shame crossed over her face. "You will hear the story in due time and if you cannot treat me as a friend then you will treat me as the senior agent I am and treat me with the respect me title deserves. Is that understood Agent Romanoff?"

"Crystal." She growled. I strode over to an empty seat beside Phil and sat, crossing my arms. Phil offered me his hand but I shook my head, smiling to show him the thought was appreciated. The screens before us flashed and soon our eyes fell upon Loki in all his glory, trapped inside a glass cage, although he looked far too happy to be a prisoner. Fury walked onto the platform, standing in front of the cage, his whole body screaming out his rage.

"In case it's unclear, you try to escape, you so much as scratch that glass," Fury spoke, his voice deep with hatred as he moved over to the panel, opening up the floor below Loki's cage to reveal the mighty drop. "Thirty thousand feet, straight down in a steel trap. You get how that works?" He pointed at Loki with a hint of a smirk on his face. "Ant." He said motioning to Loki, before he turned to the panel, pointing at the button that would cause Loki's demise. "Boot."

Loki laughed as he began to pace around his prison. "It's an impressive cage." He said as he examined his new room. "Not built, I think, for me."

"Built for something a lot stronger than you." Fury growled.

"Oh I've heard." Loki said with a light snicker laced into the words. He looked up into the cameras, his eyes engaging our own. "The mindless beast, makes play to be a man." My head snapped over to Bruce who had a sad smile upon his face, almost as if he knew what Loki was saying was true. I tried to project feelings of happiness over to him, not being able to bare the tortured look in his eyes, but I was met with a wall of intense anger, that while strong was held under control. I smirked. So that was his secret.

"How desperate are you? You call on these lost creatures to defend you." Loki mocked Fury. I rolled my eyes, snickering lightly at Loki's remark. If only he knew what we were capable of.

"How desperate am I?' Fury's voice was dark and his authority spoke volumes as his body seemed to overshadow Loki's. "You threaten my world with war. You steal a force you can't hope to control. You talk about peace and you kill cause it's fun. You have made me very desperate. You might not be glad that you did."

Loki smiled before stepping back, acting as if Fury's words had wounded him. "Ooh. It burns you to come so close. To have the Tesseract, to have power, unlimited power. And for what? A warm light for all mankind to share, and then to be reminded what real power is."

"Yeah, well, you let me know if Real Power wants a magazine or something." Fury said as he stormed away, leaving Loki to smile up at all of us through the camera.

"He really grows on you, doesn't he?" Bruce spoke up and I couldn't help but giggle lightly.

"Loki's gonna drag this out. So, Thor, what's his play?" Steve asked, assuming the role of the leader, as was his natural position.

"He has an army called the Chitauri, that none of Asgard nor any world knows. He means to lead them against your people. They will win him the earth. Return, I suspect, for the Tesseract." Thor spoke and I saw his face fall. I quickly stood and ran over to him, hugging him tightly. He smiled softly and kissed my forehead softly. "I am well little sister." Thor spoke affectionately and I blushed at the new nickname.

"An army, from outer space." Steve's voice was gentle and unsure. He was out of his element here. I could sympathize with him, being as old as I was.

"So he's building another portal. That's what he needs Erik Selvig for." Upon hearing Erik's name I froze. Tears began to well up in my eyes. All of this was my fault. If I had never agreed to the engagement this world would never have been in danger.

_"Oh do not fool yourself into believing that my little star." _Loki's voice echoed in my mind. _"With or without you, this world was destined to be ruled by me."_

_"Get out of my head Loki!"_ I said with a groan. _"I already have enough to deal with. Just sulk in your cage. You don't have power over me anymore."_

_"Oh but I do. You honestly think that I am not here out of my own will? Come now little star, I thought you were more intelligent than that."_

_"I am aware of the circumstances of your imprisonment. However do not even think that you will escape. I will not allow that to happen."_ Loki snickered and I could just imagine the smirk upon his face.

_"Oh pet you continue to amuse me, deluding yourself into thinking you can defeat me. Why not just come to me? Admit the feelings you hold inside your heart and rule this realm with me."_

_"I am not your pet!" _I yelled, my hands bawled into fists at my side. _"I would sooner die than help you enslave my kingdom and people."_

_"Give it time pet."_ He said with assurance. _"Soon I'll have you all to myself."_

_"You're a cocky prick."_ I said, though I doubt it wounded him in the slightest. Out of the corner of my eye I saw that both Tony and Fury had entered the room. Tony smiled and sat down beside me. I smiled back at him. _"You see Loki, this is where I belong. This is my place. Not with you."_

_"You truly believe you belong with these pathetic creatures? They do not even trust you, not even your precious Stark, or even Agent Coulson. They may act like it but they believe you have betrayed them, and in a way they are right." _I bit my lip as I felt shame consume me. There was truth in his words. I had betrayed them. The people I was closest to knew only what I had allowed them to see. Even Thor did not know the whole truth. I closed my eyes, trying to block out the noise around me, trying to forget the faces of the ones I had hurt.

_"I may have betrayed them, but I will do everything in my power to regain their trust. I love them, and I love this realm, and I will die defending what I love."_ I said softly, and I could tell that the pain and sadness I felt was laced into my words. Loki didn't respond and I felt his presence leave my mind. I smiled lightly and tuned back into the conversation that was occurring before me.

"Let's start with that stick of his." Said Steve. "It may be magical, but it works an awful lot like a Hydra weapon."

"I don't know about that, but it is powered by the cube. And I'd like to know how Loki used it to turn two of the sharpest men I know into his personal flying monkeys." Said Fury. I saw Thor's face become riddled with confusion, while Steve's lit up like the fourth of July.

"Monkeys? I do not understand." Said Thor, as he turned to look at me for an explanation. I smiled and shook my head.

"I do!" said Steve excitedly. "I understood that reference."

"Well as great as that is for you Cap, we have another situation that we need to handle." Fury's eyes fell upon me, and everyone else's soon followed, Steve and Natasha's gazes being particularly cold. "Care to explain what you've been hiding for so long Agent Mildr?" His voice was filled with anger and I could not blame him for it. With a sigh I rose from my chair, running a hand through my hair, moving around the room, taking in the faces of my comrades.

"I don't even know where to begin." I said, my voice cracking slightly and I gave them a sad smile. "The easiest thing for me to say is that nothing you are about to learn is going to be easy to accept, and that I am sorry for lying to you for so long, but I hope what I am about to tell you will show you why I have never revealed the whole truth…to anyone." I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, and soon the truth began to flow from my lips, the way water flows in a stream.

I told them of my time as a star, of when Odin asked me to be his counsellor, when I was turned into a human babe and my life as a mortal, I told them when Odin granted me my powers and made me Queen of Midgard. I told them of when I agreed to marry Loki, and my involvement in many of the events that had occurred around the world, and how I had helped to end most tragedies to the best of my abilities, without being revealed. It felt nice to finally be honest with people, as if the world had been lifted from shoulders. I looked up at all of them, a red flush on my face. I bit my lip out of nervousness and I felt a few tears come to my eyes. To say they were shocked was the understatement of the millennia.

"I know that it will take a while to trust me again." I said softly. "But believe me when I say that my heart lies with this realm, not with Loki. It has been my home for so long, and I will die defending it. If you cast me out of S.H.I.E.L.D. I will understand completely, but know that I will always be you ally."

"Why did you feel you could not trust us with this?" came Natasha's voice. Her eyes were no longer filled with anger, but I could tell she was hurt that I had not confided with her. I shrugged my shoulders and smiled gently.

"It is a rather complicated story. I had planned to tell you the truth when Thor arrived. I was working in England at the time and when I heard of what had happened I rushed here right away," I paused for a moment, running a hand through my hair again in frustration. "When I heard that it was Loki who had caused such devastation I was afraid that if I told the truth you would see me as a traitor, much like how you treated me before you learned the whole truth."

"So for over a thousand years you have been ruling Earth?" asked Tony with a quirked eyebrow. I smirked.

"Sad that you aren't actually King of the World Stark?" I said with a little laugh as he crossed his arms and pouted. "But yes you are correct. I have helped to develop many of today's technology, planted ideas into some of the greatest minds and have been able to end many wars and tragedies. There are still many things that are out of my control, as I cannot completely overrule the Gods of Asgard," I threw Thor a wink. "However I do have to make sure humanity thrives. It was my job to make sure this world did not destroy itself without completely controlling humanity."

"How do we know you haven't been controlling us?" Steve asked. I rolled my eyes before turning to face him with my arms crossed and a stern look on my face.

"Because sweetie if I was controlling everything that was happening in this world then things would be a hell of a lot better than they are now. There wouldn't be any wars, I wouldn't allow poverty or hunger to happen. All the painful things that happen in this world that people blame on humanity, is caused by humanity, simply because I have been ordered to work in the shadows to prevent damaging the ego of humanity. And I wouldn't be being rude to me if I was you Captain Rogers. I was the one who helped Howard Stark come up with the serum that made you the super soldier, and if I hadn't slipped to a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent the possible whereabouts of where you crashed your plane, you would still be a capsicle." I all but growled those words at him and when I finished he looked down at his lap, muttering an apology.

"Despite all that you have done Agent Mildr, I still feel that you can be trusted." Came Fury's voice. A large smile made its way to my face and I was tempted to hug Fury, but knew better than to attempt it. "However we will have to discuss your past further, when we are not in a time of crisis. Is that clear?"

"Perfectly sir." I said, as my skin began to glow. He threw me a little half smile before turning to the rest of the Avengers.

"Meeting is over. Get to work." The Avengers dispersed, Natasha and Steve both stopping to apologize to me for how they had behaved. I forgave them and let them go on their way, Phil following closely behind the Captain. Tony and Bruce left to go and track the Tesseract, each of them offered me a little wave, and soon it was only Thor and I left in the room.

"Come now little sister." He said as he walked towards me, offering me his arm. "Shall we travel to our quarters." I giggled.

"Of course! Lead the way my mighty prince!" I said with a laugh, and off we went. We discussed the portion of my life Thor had been unaware of, which had been my life as a star. I explained that, that was where many of my abilities came from, further explaining the Heart of a Star. When we reached my rooms I gave Thor a quick kiss on the cheek before slipping inside quickly.

I pulled off my shoes and tossed them across the room, removing the dress that Loki had given me as fast as I possibly could. I looked down and groaned when I saw that the undergarments I had been wearing were no longer on my body. Instead I was wearing a green lace thong and a bra to match. I assumed Loki had changed them when he had given me the new dress. I sighed, deciding there was nothing I could do about it now. I didn't bother removing the golden thread that was still woven into my hair, and simply crawled onto the tiny bed that rested in the far right corner of the room and slipped under the covers, passing out the moment my head hit the pillow.

I awoke to the feeling of a gentle caress. I leaned into the soothing touch, sighing in content, too comfortable to open my eyes. I heard a dark chuckle above me and my body stiffened as it recognized the owner. I opened my eyes slowly, trying to prolong the moment I was dreading. Hovering above me was Loki, his signature trickster smirk in place. "Did you miss me little star?" he sneered down at me. I groaned deeply, pulling my covers closer to my body.

"What do you want Loki?" I said, allowing my irritation to flow into my words. He ran his hand through my hair and I flinched lightly.

"I want you Arella." He whispered softly. My blankets were ripped away from my body suddenly, leaving me exposed except for what was covered by my undergarments.

"Loki!" I shrieked as I tried to cover myself, and retrieve the blanket that was now across the room. Loki grabbed my wrists and slammed me down onto the bed, pinning them above my head as he straddled my hips. I gasped and blushed darkly, squirming underneath him. He chuckled at my futile attempts to escape.

"By the time I'm through with you, you'll be screaming my name for an entirely different reason." My eyes widened in fear and I tried to focus on the Heart of a Star, but the power I built melted into a large glow on my skin as soon as Loki's lips rested on mine.

I moaned lightly as Loki began moving his lips against mine, biting and sucking on my lips, causing small unfamiliar noises to pass from them. I could feel his smirk against my mouth as he sensed that my mind was slowly giving in to his touch. He released my wrists and his hands began to move down my body, caressing my pale skin gently, causing it to glow brighter as I shivered. He pulled back from the kiss and stared down at me as I lay a panting half-naked messed before him.

"You truly are a wonder Arella of the Stars." He whispered tenderly, as he moved down, kissing me chastely on the lips before moving to my jaw and then to my neck where he sucked gently, causing me to whimper in delight. His fingers wove into my hair as he began to suck harder, surely intending to leave a mark. I groaned and tried to push him away, knowing full well I could not be further marked as his. I placed my hands on his chest and pushed back with all my strength. He didn't move an inch, but instead growled lowly as he pressed himself closer to me. I gasped when I felt something hard brush against my thigh. I looked up at him in surprise and confusion, and he simply smirked before reaching down and ripping my bra from my body.

I instantly covered my breasts, my entire face hot from embarrassment. He grinned as he tore my arms away from my body, exposing my breasts to him. His eyes met mine for the briefest of seconds and I bit my lip out of fear and anticipation. He slid up my body and kissed me deeply, as he grabbed my right breast in the palm of his hand. I moaned loudly, shaking slightly as his tongue slid into my mouth, playing with my own as he rolled my now hard nipple in between his fingers. He kissed his way down my neck and down my chest, taking my other nipple into his mouth, licking and sucking until it was a hard peak.

I was moaning and writhing beneath him, biting my lip, trying to keep the noises at bay. His mouth moved to my other nipple and began to nibble on it slightly, causing me to jump and whimper. His hands began to travel lower, and he played with the hem of my panties, dipping his fingers in only so far. Without realizing it I thrust my hips up, silently begging him to simply touch me where I seemed to be on fire. He chuckled darkly and pulled back, staring down at me, licking his lips as his eyes trailed down my body.

He ripped away my panties in one quick motion and spread my legs as I gasped at the sudden movements. He moved off the bed and grabbed my ankles, pulling me to the edge where he now kneeled. I sat up on my elbows, quirking an eyebrow in confusion. As mischievous look rested in his eyes as he began to kiss my inner thigh. I felt my body grow hot and I started to shake from my very core. I felt a wetness between my thighs that I had only experienced on very rare occasions, and had chosen to ignore. Loki however seemed delighted at the reaction as he paused to look at me, a cocky smile resting upon his face.

"Are you so wet for me darling?" he asked smoothly as he licked the pale skin of my thigh, nipping it lightly. I whimpered and nodded my head, forgetting about the shame and embarrassment I would feel later. He chuckled darkly, before I felt his wet tongue lick my most intimate area.

My back instantly arched and a cry escaped my parted lips as Loki continued to lick at the folds that were between my legs, sucking on my sensitive nub, making me scream his name as my fingers wove themselves into his black locks. The sensations were so new that I could barely control the little bit of sanity I had left. Loki's fingers trailed up my legs slowly and as he sucked on my clit he thrusted a long finger into me causing me to cry out once more as he pinned my hips to the bed. He added another finger and moved them in and out of me at an unrelenting pace, all the while sucking on my nub. I gripped his hair tightly as I felt something build in the pit of my stomach, tightening, but knowing soon it would snap.

"Loki!" I screamed as my back stayed arched as I felt my entire body tighten in complete pleasure. He picked up speed and soon I felt the last bit of my sanity snap. A flash of hot white pleasure coursed through my body, the only sound reaching my ears other than my scream was a soft growl that said, "Mine."

I awoke with a start, my body drenched in sweat as my hair lay plastered to my face. I pulled back the covers to see I was still clad in the green undergarments. I moved my hand down and into my panties, feeling how soaking wet they were. I screamed in frustration as I pulled my hand out, jumping off the bed and quickly running into the bathroom. I stripped out of the undergarments and turned on the shower, trying to scrub his touch off of me . I was going to kill him for this. I was going to fucking kill him.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi guys! I am so sorry, I know I am really bad at updating and I don't really have an excuse since its summer and I haven't really been doing stuff. I have had a major case of writers block, so whenever I would try to write this chapter I would just blank. Either way I like how this finally turned out and I hope you guys don't hate me too much for not updating. I love you all! Thank you for reading.**

**Also I want to thank everyone who has been reviewing! I love reading your comments. They make me smile :)**

**Loki, the Avengers, film dialogue and some settings belong to Marvel**

**Arella Mildr belongs to me!**

**Reviews are very appreciated! 3**

* * *

The next morning I was quick to escape the confines of my bedroom and find companionship to distract myself from the dream that had plagued me the whole night. I had no plan on telling anyone of what had happened, the shame I felt was too great for me to bear. I wanted to confront him about it. To yell and scream, even to cry if it made him understand how wrong it was to inflict something that upon me, even if it was only a dream. I felt tears rise in my violet eyes and I took a deep breath, trying to fight them back but it was no use.

I walked over to the closet in my room, not surprised to find some familiar looking pieces of my clothing. I had clothing at all of S.H.E.I.L.D.'s bases just in case I was called on unexpectedly. I growled as I saw the dress Loki had given me, shoving it to the side and scanning the numerous pants, skirts, shirts and dresses that were hung up. I was in a bad mood, I felt shame and anger. I was in no mood to be girly or frilly. I smiled lightly as I took out a pair of ripped red jeans and a black loose fitting tank top, a picture of David Bowie as Jareth the Goblin King resting on the front. Anything that had to do with the movie _Labyrinth_ always cheered me up. It was one of my favourite movies and David Bowie was also one of my favourite musicians. Just thinking about it lifted my spirits. When all this was over I was going to go home and watch that movie, I would sing and dance without a care in the world. I combed my hair, and brushed my teeth before slipping on a pair of boots and setting out to find someone to talk to.

I wandered around the halls, waving at a few of the agents as I walked past them. Some waved back happily, while others held looks of sympathy, or whispered about my relationship with Loki. I ran a hand through my light brown, which had for once dried straight. I made my way over to the lab where Tony and Bruce were working, but when I looked inside I saw them arguing with Steve. Not in the mood for a conflict I left in search for anyone else to simply cheer me up.

After about a half hour of wandering around I could not find anyone, not even Coulson or Fury. I honestly felt like everyone was avoiding me, despite the fact that we had settled things last night. I groaned and slid down a wall, resting at the floor. For the amount of friends I had aboard I still felt like I was all alone, and that was a feeling I could no longer stand. After so many years of living trying to help others and rule properly, was this my reward? This constant feeling of knowing no matter what happens I am going to be alone, because the people I love will eventually have to leave. I was like the Doctor, constantly watching companions he had grown to love fade away from his life. "I'm so fucking dramatic." I said with a laugh. "Loki's really fucked with my head this time." I mumbled, ignoring the pain I felt in my heart, that I was so desperately trying to will away.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw a flash of red. I turned and caught Natasha, making her way towards Loki's cell. I raised an eyebrow, curious as to what business she had down there. I stood up quickly and followed behind her. Now Natasha was a good spy. A great spy in fact, however she had to learn her skills from somewhere. Despite how hard she tried, Natasha had never been able to detect me or, or best me in a fight. She never understood why, although I guess she can assume now that it is due to my heritage rather than to her lack of strength or skill. As Natasha approached the doors, she sent the two guards standing there away. They left without much hesitation, clearly happy to no longer be guarding a criminal's prison. She stepped through the doors and I followed quickly behind her, slipping behind a pillar in the room, to remain undetected by Natasha.

I watched as the two conversed. Loki stood tall and proud, his entire being mocking Natasha as she attempted the manipulate him. I knew her routine well. As she denied her love for Clint I had to hold back a small laugh, knowing the lie could not possibly sit well on her tongue. She told him her story, almost as if she was trying to appeal to his humanity but I knew she wasn't. It was all game. The greatest weapon a woman has is her vulnerability, despite what Cersei Lannister may say. Natasha played herself off as a woman desperate to save the life of a man she owed a debt to. As Loki insulted her life story she made herself seem frail and scared by his actions, and when she turned around at his cruel words and called him a monster, he thought her sobs to be real. In this moment a mere mortal woman had made him a fool.

As Loki revealed his plan to unleash the Hulk I saw a Cheshire grin spread across Natasha's face. She turned to face him, body suddenly relaxed. "So Banner, that's your play?" she asked. A confused look crossed his face, not quite realizing he had been bested.

"What?" he asked, following Natasha as she began to walk towards the exit.

"Loki plans to unleash the Hulk." She said into her ear-piece before turning around, looking at Loki with a small smile on her face. "Thank you, for your co-operation." And with that she turned on her heels and walked out of the room.

I was struggling to hold in my laughter, practically feeling the waves of fury that rolled off of Loki. I felt the air thicken and the familiar feeling of magic was soon all around me. "You may come out little star. I have placed a spell on this room. They will not be able to see you or hear our conversation." He spoke, voice laced with a quiet rage. I stepped out with a slight smirk on my face as I sat in the chair Natasha had previously occupied.

"Having a fun day?" I said, crossing my legs and leaning back. His face which had been contorted in irritation now lifted and a grin spread across his lips. I raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Not the best." He said calmly. He walked up to the glass, getting as close to me as he possibly could. "Did you have a fun night?" he whispered huskily and mockingly. My body stiffened and I was flushed red, feeling shame take over me once more. I still did not understand the feelings in the dream, nor the actions. All I knew was that it was wrong, and that it brought me immense pleasure. I look at him and he seems momentarily surprised by the anger and sadness that were in my violet depths.

"You are cruel." I all but growled. I stood up from my chair, my fists clenched as I felt the need to just scream and cry. "How could you do that? How could you take advantage of me like that? Do you truly hate me so much?" I screamed in frustration, hitting the glass wall of his cell. "You know I've never…" I whispered as I wiped away some stray tears, "and yet you take advantage of me when I cannot stop you. Even if it was only a dream you have burdened my heart with shame."

"You are mine." Loki growled. "While it was not my intention to hurt you as I have I do not regret what I have done."

"Of course you don't!" I exclaim with a laugh. "Why would you? I am nothing more than a prize to be won. You do not care for how I feel; you do not even care for my consent!"

"Oh you consented my dear." Loki growled. The next thing I knew I was inside Loki's cell, his hand gripping my jaw, forcing me to look up at him. His body was flush against mine, and I could feel the cool bite of the glass wall against my back. "I could enter your dream my darling and I could say or do whatever I pleased, but I had no control over your mind or your actions."

"You're lying; you're doing this to trick me. It won't work!" I shouted. His grip on my jaw tightened and I winced in pain.

"I am not. Accept this Arella. You do not feel shame because you believe I took advantage of you. You feel shame because you know it was wrong to give in to me, yet you felt right as I pleasured you. You never wanted me to stop." He whispered in my ear and I shivered, closing my eyes. "I love you Arella. Just say it. Say it and you will no longer feel alone." My eyes opened and I pushed him away, shaking my head fiercely.

"I can't! This is not how the world works! I am the good guy and you are the bad guy! There isn't love, there is only hate! Stop trying to bend me to your will! It won't work…" I said, struggling with my emotions as I felt myself being torn in two. "I will never surrender to you."

He stepped back with his hands raised and he smiled softly. "Believe what you wish little star, but the truth will have to come out at some point, and I will be there to accept you when the time comes." I scoffed and turned away from him, playing with my hair to distract myself. From his presence. We stood in silence for a few moments, although I could feel Loki's eyes moving up and down my body.

"Can you please send me out of this cell?" I asked softly, trying to speak gently, in the hopes that he would actually listen to my request.

"You seem well practiced in magic. Why don't you do it yourself?" he asked, and I could practically feel his smirk carving into my back.

"If you must know I never studied teleportation magic. I had no desire for it."

"Well my darling then I'm afraid you are stuck here because in no way would I send you off willingly." I groaned in frustration.

"You are infuriating!" I shouted slamming my fist against the glass wall.

"And you are beautiful." He spoke softly. I blushed darkly and felt the warm pulse as my skin began to glow. I let my head fall as I laughed at myself. I am a fool.

"You have me in your power again God of Mischief. So long as no one knows I am in here, this cell shall be where I stay. No doubt you already have something planned for your escape, which will probably happen at any minute now, knowing you."

"Such an intelligent girl." He said with a proud sneer.

"Don't act so surprised." I said with a glare. I sat down on the floor in the middle of the cell before I laid on my back, closing my eyes. "My weaknesses may be your strengths but it is the same for you. No matter what happens we are both evenly matched. Your only advantage is Barton, and even so my advantage is your apparent love for me. I believe that no matter what happens that we are tied. The only way we'll ever end this is by killing each other."

"I won't kill you." He spoke softly.

"And that will be your downfall." I said coldly.

"You will come to me."

"You keep saying that, but where is your proof? You are no closer to having me then you were when you first laid eyes on me." In a flash Loki was straddling me, pinning my arms above my head, a fierce look on his face a growl made its way passed his lips. I rolled me eyes, but blushed nonetheless. "This is getting old. Please get off of me."

"You say I am no closer to having you. Such a blatant lie passes through those beautiful lips. You have offered yourself to me already under the promise that I would not harm your people. You have comforted me in times of sadness, you have kissed me and you have enjoyed me at your own will. You sang for me, something I know you have never done for anyone else. You have vowed to only do these things for those that you love, so why have you given such gifts to me?" he asked a smirk on his face as I tried to get out from underneath him.

"You misinterpret. Your silver-tongue just loves to twist the words of others." I snarled as I kneed him hard in the gut. He released me and I rolled out from underneath him. He laughed darkly as he lay on the ground. I walked over to him, placing my foot on his chest, pressing down hard enough to constrict his breathing. "I am tired of being played with. I am tired of being confused. I am tired of not knowing the full truth Loki. I am done running from you. But do not think for a second that that means I will ever come with you out of my own free will."

Loki grabbed my ankle, pulling me down to the floor once more, although not straddling me he did before. Instead he held me on top of him, his arms locked around me in an embrace as his hands wove into my hair. I did not dare to move. To stunned by the sudden act of affection that was becoming all too common whenever we would fight. I felt my eyes close as I inhaled his scent. Leather mixed with some form of spice, although I could not name it for the life of me. My hands moved up and rested on his chest and I couldn't help but smile lightly.

"See how easily you give into me little star?" he said with a teasing laugh, although I just ignored him. "I enjoy these moments." He whispered softly. "Where I feel as if it is only you and I. No kingdoms, no titles, no painful memories. Just us in this moment." Without even realizing I nodded my head, agreeing with him as my body relaxed, content to be held by this man. "Do you love me in these moments Arella? When I am not forced to be cruel due to my desperation." I stayed silent for a moment, lifting my head so I could stare into those emerald depths.

"Loki, I-" I began to say, but a loud crash interrupted me. Loki's face twisted into an all-knowing smile.

"Well well well, right on time Barton." He said maliciously. I raised an eyebrow confused, before it dawned on me.

"You're escaping." I said.

"We're escaping, little star." He said with a sneer. I jumped up quickly, tearing myself out of his hold.

"No matter how easily I may give in to your kind side, do not expect me to come with you without a fight."

"I would be disappointed if you didn't struggle." He said with a laugh. "After all, a chase is more fun." As soon as the words passed his lips, he lunged at me.


End file.
